Temporally Speaking
by Tamzin W
Summary: Seven accidentally ends up on 21st century earth for 27 years, but on Voyager only 18 hours have passed by the time they pull her and her daughter back...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :- I do not own any of the characters. They are the sloe property of Paramount I have simply borrowed them for narrative purposes. This story also depicts varying relationships including two consenting adult women. If you don't like or it offends then read something a little less controversial :-) Ty. Any reviews would be helpful.

"Run a full bio-spectral analysis" Captain Katherine Janeway of the starship USS Voyager rubbed her forehead in frustration and sighed. She was beginning to get a headache. Voyager's crew had been searching for Seven of Nine on twenty first century Earth for 18 hours now and still no luck. She was beginning to worry that something had happened to her errant drone, after all the 21st century was not a safe place to be.

"I've got two bio-signatures that match Seven's nanoprobes, Captain" Harry Kim called over from his sensor station to the left of the Captain's chair.

"Two? Don't tell me we have two of her running around down there Harry" Janeway replied. If there were two of Seven then it was likely the young woman had caused some kind of temporal paradox. It was also likely she'd broken the Temporal Prime Directive. She felt her headache worsen instantly and wondered idily if B'Elanna could fit an IV coffee drip to her chair. If there was anything she hated it was temporal physics. "Beam them both on board. We don't have the convenience of finding out which one is our Seven. The temporal incursion is set to take us back in less than 2 minutes"

"Locking on" Harry replied tapping his station.

"Temporal incursion in one minute twenty seconds" Tuvok seemed to counter from his security station opposite Harry to the right of the Captain's chair.

"Having some trouble with the scanners Captain. Attempting to boost the signal." Harry shouted, fingers desperately trying to pull his friend to safety.

"Temporal incursion in one minute" Tuvok stated

"I need more power to the transporters" Harry yelled in a panic.

"B'Elanna more power to the transporters" Janeway ordered as the ship began to shake from the energy of the upcoming incursion.

"Rerouting power from non essential systems. Increasing transporter power by 53%" B'Elanna's disembodied voice called back

"Temporal incursion in thirty seconds" Tuvok informed the captain dispassionately

"Got her!..Them!..Captain!" Harry shouted triumphantly, grinning broadly across the bridge.

"All hands prepare for Temporal incursion" Tuvok informed the crew as Voyager shuddered out of existence in the 21st century and appeared in the 24th. There was an audible sigh across the ship as one by one the crew realized they had saved Seven and gotten back to their own time.

"Uh..Captain.." B'Elanna's voice came over the comm system in a tone that suggested inconvenience at best and at worst. Well Janeway didn't want to think about it.

"Yes B'Elanna?" Janeway responded wondering what could possibly have gone wrong now.

"I..uh..Well I think you should come to the transporter room Captain. You're not gonna believe this" B'Elanna replied.

Janeway sighed. She could tell from B'Elanna's voice that there had been a major cock up somewhere. "On my way. Janeway out" Turning towards the turbolift she added "Tuvok. Chakotay. You're with me" before exiting with her Cheif Security officer and first officer in tow.

When Captain Janeway entered the transporter room she was met with the sight of Seven unconscious on the floor. The young woman was being tended to by B'Elanna and a young dark haired woman. Regarding the dark haired stranger Janeway concluded that she was accidentally pulled from the 21st century. Not only that. But due to the type of scan used to pull Seven and the girl out. She was most likely an ancestor of Seven's. A temporal anomaly. Or something like that. Rubbing her forehead Janeway sighed.

"She passed out just after transport Captain" B'Elanna explained "We need to get her to sickbay, there's no telling what could have caused it"

Turning to Chakotay Janeway said "you take care of Seven" before tapping her comm "Doctor we have a medical emergency. Seven and Chakotay will be with you shortly"

"Acknowledged Captain" The Doctors voice came over the comm system.

"Computer. Lock on to my comm signal. Two to beam to sickbay" Chakotay said kneeling next to Seven and resting his hand on her shoulder.

Waiting until the last of the blue shimmering transporter particles dissipated, Janeway fixed the newcomer with her best Starfleet Captain look and said "I am Captain Katherine Janeway of the USS Voyager. I'm afraid there's been a bit of an accident." Janeway stopped as the girl started laughing almost affectionately "Is there something funny?"

"You are exactly like my Mother described you" the young woman smiled "I'm Katherine Hansen by the way. But most people call me Kate"

"Kaa.. Mother? Hang on that means.. Kahless your Seven's daughter!" B'Elanna gasped wondering what had gone wrong for Seven to have a daughter who was in her mid twenties within 18 hours.

"She uses the name Annika Hansen now. But yeah. I'm her daughter" Kate shrugged "Can I go and see if she's ok Captain? I think her implants must have gone haywire in that temporal thingy wotsit, The Doctor may need some help."

"It would be advisable to also examine the young woman Captain. And if indeed it was an implant malfunction that caused Seven's collapse. We may also need B'Elanna's expertise." Tuvok stated and Janeway took that as Tuvok, for now at least, believed the girl's story.

"Quite right Tuvok. If you'd like to follow me Miss Hansen. B'Elanna, Tuvok you too." Janeway said turning and exiting. Kate taking her cue, followed, flanked by B'Elanna and Tuvok.

On entering sickbay the group were confronted by the sight of the Doctor busying himself around Seven. Several instruments beeped and screeched alarms, whining that the Doctor was not assisting Seven as quickly as the machinery would have liked. Turning to Chakotay Janeway asked "How's she doing?"

"The Doctor is stabilizing her. Her implants were thrown off by the temporal energies" Chakotay said in hushed tones.

Hearing the problems were with Seven's implants B'Elanna rushed past the Captain and Chakotay to aid the Doctor. After several minutes. And several colorful Klingon swearwords from B'Elanna. The pair managed to stabilize Seven's implants. Moving from where B'Elanna continued working on Seven's implants the Doctor addressed Captain Janeway "She'll be just fine. I have her sedated while B'Elanna makes the final adjustments to her implants. There are a few oddities however Captain."

"Oddities?" Janeway asked

"It appears that Seven has aged approximately 30 years. I know you wouldn't think it too look at her. But there are certain things you can not hide from a physician. Which brings me to the next oddity. There is also evidence suggesting she has. How do I put this. She's had a pregnancy. The reason for her implants failing is most likely 30 or so years of not regenerating" The Doctor explained.

"This young woman claims to be Seven's daughter" Chakotay informed the Doctor. Prompting the hologramatic man to pick up a tricorder and begin scanning the young woman.

"mmm hmm. Her story checks out Commander. A DNA analysis indicates that she is indeed Seven's daughter. Interesting..." he trailed off and picked up another instrument that Janeway recognized as being specific to Seven's implants. Running the instrument over the young woman's face, he gave a satisfied look as metallic implants flickered into view. Now her Borg technologies had been revealed it became even clearer that this woman was Seven's daughter. She had the same ocular and star-burst implants on her face. Her right hand was covered with mesh, just as her mothers left hand was. "It appears that she was partially assimilated in utero. Fascinating"

"How come we didn't see her implants at first?" Janeway asked

"Because while we were on 21st century Earth, my mother felt it prudent to employ a temporal phase shift on our implants. Making them 0.002% off temporally. And so we would not be subjected to primitive medical techniques in an attempt to discover everything about the technology that keeps us functioning" Kate finally spoke, explaining her apparently human appearance prior to the Doctor's scan.

Cocking her head sideways in approval Janeway said "good girl Seven" to the former drones unconscious form adding to her adoptive daughter's, daughter "So I take it you have knowledge appropriate to this century?"

"Yes Captain. My mother realized that she could not keep certain information from me as I grew older. Also she was aware that even if she died it would be likely that I or any children I have would be found by Voyager and so we would need to be informed of the reality of the situation." Kate explained as Janeway found herself being forcibly reminded that here was Seven's daughter, complete with Hansen mannerisms.

"I take it you mean you are mentally linked by your cortical nodes?" Janeway asked in order to clarify what Kate had meant by Seven being 'unable' to withhold information.

"In a way. Our connection is not as strong as the collectives. We can not hear every thought but sometimes, when either of us is experiencing strong emotions. For example when she was feeling homesick, then imagery will filter through. So in that case i'd often see images of Voyager or the crew" the young woman explained "My cortical node is not as developed as my mothers. I also do not have an emotional inhibitor or half the implants she does"

"Fascinating. Almost like Borg enhanced mother's instinct." Janeway observed "I guess we should wait for Seven to wake before carrying on these conversations. I'm sure she would rather be present" she added smiling at the young woman. Suddenly the alarms around Seven went off again. The Doctor ran to aid B'Elanna and they were joined by Janeway and Kate who began tapping the console above her mothers head."Don't you give up on me now Seven. Please don't give up now, we just got you back" B'Elanna shouted at Seven's convulsing body as she tried to stop the woman from dieing. Janeway and Kate joined B'Elanna and the Doctor whilst they battled with keeping Seven alive.

"Increase the phase variance by 0.423%" the dark haired woman muttered to B'Elanna who after pausing momentarily in shock did as she was told. "OK. Pass me that cortical tool" Kate added as B'Elanna handed her the tool, watching with barely concealed fascination as the girl made adjustments to her mother's cortical node through her ocular implant. "And now a 3.2% gigahertz neuroleptic pulse directed to her frontal lobes" she added stepping back as B'Elanna inputted the necessary commands.

"Are you sure a shock of that size could fry her brain rather than fix it" B'Elanna inquired but her instincts told her these two women had kept each other alive for over 30 years and Kate might know a thing or two more than she did.

"Yeah has to be a serious kick or it won't work. She'll be fine. Slight headache maybe" Kate smiled reassuringly to B'Elanna who shrugged and hit the button that would send an electric pulse directly through Seven's brain.

Opening her eyes suddenly Seven muttered "Did you have to Katie?" before closing her eyes and slipping into a shallow sleep due to the sedatives.

"Yes Mom I had to" Katie laughed back affectionately before handing the tool back to B'Elanna

"Kahless that was amazing" the Chief engineer breathed out. This young woman was fascinating.

Shrugging Kate patted B'Elanna's shoulder before rejoining the Captain "We have had to rely on each other to meet our medical requirements."

"Understandable. Perhaps we should get you something to eat before waking Seven. It will give me chance to arrange the senior staff meeting." Janeway said looking at Chakotay, who took that as his cue to go and arrange the meeting. Tuvok merely nodded, assuming he would be required to escort the young woman until further notice. "B'Elanna are you coming?"

"Uh.. no Captain. I'd like to stay with Seven if that's OK" B'Elanna said barely looking up from tending to the blond woman.

"OK B'Elanna, we will catch up with you later. Shall we?" Janeway asked Kate indicating the way

"Can I have a minute Captain?" the young woman replied and as the Captain nodded and positioned herself with Tuvok by the doors, she made her way to B'Elanna. "B'Elanna... Thank you" she said softly

"What for. You saved your Mom's life." B'Elanna argued fighting with the disappointment in herself that told her she'd failed Seven.

"For caring. She appreciates it you know. Even if she doesn't say it." Kate explained with a warm knowing smile.

B'Elanna felt herself beginning to blush. She always found it hard to accept a compliment. "It's nothing. She's a member of the crew. I'd fight for any of them" she argued knowing deep down that she wouldn't get so emotional about everyone on this ship.

"I know." Kate said with a wink that said [I know you care more than you let on but I wont push it] "But a thank you is still nice sometimes" she added as she turned to rejoin the Captain and Tuvok on seeing B'Elanna's reluctant acceptance of the thank you. And with that the trio left sickbay.


	2. Chapter 2

On entering the messhall Captain Janeway indicated that they should sit at a table by the viewing port. Beckoning Neelix over to let him know that his services were needed as she took a seat opposite the young woman. "Neelix" she said smiling to the furry Talaxian. "i will have a bowl of pasta and a coffee. What are you two having?" she asked Tuvok and Kate.

"I will have the pasta and a glass of water please Mr Neelix" Tuvok stated

"Uh.. Pasta sounds good." Kate answered

"And to drink?" Neelix asked, his whole body tense with anticipation.

"A milky coffee with two sugars please Neelix" the young woman replied beaming at the alien, who looked as if he would explode with happiness before he bustled off to get their order. "If I don't get my coffee fix I get a little irritable" she laughed and explained to the Captain.

" Oh I know what you mean. I'm a bit of a coffee demon myself." The Captain agreed ignoring raised eyebrow sarcastic look from Tuvok. "So Kate. Interesting name by the way. How old are you?" Janeway asked, leaning forward conspiratorially. She wanted to know everything that had happened to Seven and her daughter.

"I was named after you. As you may have guessed. And I am 24 years old. My date of birth is February 7th 1986. I was born in San Fransisco, America." Kate replied almost as if reading from an autocue.

"That would make Seven at least 49 years old." Janeway said

"52 actually. She was on Earth 3 years before having me." Kate clarified as Neelix brought over their order.

Grinning as he placed their food and drinks in front of them Neelix sat down with them as they started eating "So..Uh..Kate is it?" continuing on seeing an affirmative nod from Kate "The rumors running around on board are that you are Seven's daughter. And that what we have experienced as a day. Seven has experienced as more than thirty years. Tell me. Is this true?"

"Indeed." Kate replied in a fairly good impression of her mother "the 'rumors' appear to be accurate Neelix. And it was 32years 29 weeks 5 days 17 hours 43 minutes 51 seconds that my mother experienced on 21st century Earth" she added trying to suppress a smirk

"Oh..well.. that certainly is a long time" Neelix replied not really sure of how to reply. There was no doubting the young woman's claim to be Seven's daughter. She had the same ability to bamboozle him that Seven did

"So what of your father. Who was he?" Janeway asked. Part of her needed to be sure there were minimal temporal paradoxes. That Seven hadn't inadvertently become her own great great grandmother.

"He was a businessman. He died shortly after I was born. My father did not know of my Mother's true identity however I believe she told him on his deathbed. My mother remained single for a few years before meeting Carla. They were together until Carla's death a year ago. Carla did know about My mother and I. She was a theoretical physicist at Cal Tech. California Technical Institute that is, kinda like your Starfleet academy I guess. Anyway this is all in our time-line of course." Kate explained to Janeway. She deliberately did not elaborate further as she felt it was up to her mother to divulge certain information. However she did not think her mother would mind her arming the Captain with small bits of information.

"Fascinating. Did your mother choose to train you in a field and Starfleet procedures as you grew" Tuvok inquired. He felt he needed to know whether this woman could be integrated into the crew and how effectively.

"She did Tuvok. I am a fully trained engineer. She felt that I should be raised in accordance with the culture of her time rather than 21st century knowledge. She always remained optimistic of rescue" Kate confirmed to the Vulcan security officer.

"Curious. I would have thought you would have been trained in astrometrics" Tuvok countered.

"Although that is my mothers field. And I am very much like her. I am also not a clone of her. I showed an early passion and propensity for engineering. Hence that was the field I was trained in" Kate explained dispassionately

"That is logical." Tuvok agreed

"So we have a trained engineer joining our crew" Janeway beamed "Tell me. What was it like. 21st century Earth. You were raised in a fascinating time period of Earth's history. I'd like to know everything"

"Everything?" Kate questioned

"Everything." Janeway confirmed "I and many of the crew find the 21st century fascinating"

"Well I can see why. To me. Looking around this ship. At the technologies. They are not that much of a far cry from 21st century technologies. The only exceptions are the warp drive, replicators and transporters. But considering that in the last 300 years from my time perspective, humans have gone from simple hunter gatherers living in small communities. To a technological society that resides primarily in large urbanized areas. It is not so much of a headache to imagine those technologies. A little like Alexander Graham Bell wouldn't have necessarily freaked out at the idea of cell phones." Kate explained sipping her coffee.

"Not a far cry? What do you mean?" Janeway lent her chin on her hands while resting her elbows on the table in front of her.

"Well. Take your communicator badges for instance. It is not inconceivable to imagine it is a progression of cellular phone technologies. In fact, the year 2010 that you pulled us from. We have phones as small as your badges. We have albeit only recently. Padd technology. A world database, or the internet as it's known. There are many such technologies that are seen in your daily life that are also seen in 21st century life." Kate explained

"Fascinating. We always assume someone from that time would be overwhelmed by our society and technology. But when you put it like that I guess humans haven't progressed as much as we assume." Janeway pondered aloud

"Oh socially it is very different. There is a lot of dysfunctional psychology. Negative behaviors that wouldn't be seen in this century. It appears that humans have developed socially more so than technologically." Kate said finishing her coffee "Can we go and wake my mother? I think she'd be able to explain things a little better than I. After all the 21st century is all I have known"

"Of course. Tuvok inform Chakotay we will be ready for the senior staff meeting in one hour" Janeway acquiesced raising from the table adding "Thank you Neelix. Delicious as always" to the furry Talaxian before she and the young woman departed for the sickbay.

On entering sickbay Captain Janeway and Kate Hansen were confronted by the sight of B'Elanna furiously throwing instruments at the Doctor who was scooting around sickbay and ducking.

"You damn P'TaQ hologram I'll rewire your circuitry for that!" B'Elanna shouted throwing a heavy electromagnetic microscope at him

"WOAH! B'ELANNA!" Captain Janeway shouted "What on earth is going on?"

"That... that damn hologram overstepped the mark!" B'Elanna shook with barely contained rage. "Lemme reset it!"

"Calm down and explain B'Elanna" Janeway soothed as the half Klingon eyed the jumpy hologramatic man.

"I merely stated that it would be interesting to find out how Seven managed to conceive Kate here. For medical reasons only I assure you" The Doctor babbled out on seeing the raised ocular implant of Seven's daughter.

"Ohh you didn't put it quite so professionally you piece of Targ dung!" B'Elanna spat at him "You see Captain! He hasn't gotten over his little obsession with her. Asking for details of her sex life! That's just dishonorable!" B'Elanna shouted raising the hyperspanner she was holding above her head once more.

"Ok B'Elanna. I will deal with him. Doctor. I suggest you keep any questions you have for Seven to a purely medical capacity" Janeway said fixing the hologram with a force ten glare.

"Uh... I'd like to know something..." Kate interjected "Why the hell are you ducking. She couldn't possibly hurt you by throwing things at your matrix. If I were you I'd be more concerned by the fact B'Elanna is standing next to your emitter array" the young woman pointed out with an evil grin, causing Captain Janeway and B'Elanna to laugh as The Doctor sulked off the get the necessary medication to wake Seven.

"You know.. I think I like you" B'Elanna grinned

"I merely stated the obvious" Kate replied with a raise of her ocular implant causing another laugh to escape B'Elanna's lips

"You are most definitely your mother's daughter" she teased as the Doctor administered the stimulant to wake Seven.

Stirring slightly Seven opened her eyes "Captain? I am back?"

Grasping her adopted daughter's hand Katherine Janeway smiled down at her "Yes Seven your back. And I'll be damned if we're gonna lose you.. or Kate.. Again"

"Kate.." The former drone choked out

"I'm here Mom. B'Elanna and the Doctor are here too" the young woman said from the other side of the biobed.

"So I heard. Lieutenant Torres you are loud enough to wake the dead. Let alone a woman under sedation.. Although I thank you for defending my honour" Seven smiled warmly at the half Klingon and grimaced as she tried to sit up "And I have to agree with Kate's observations. Why were you ducking Doctor?"

"I.. That is not my concern at the minute. How are you feeling Seven?" The Doctor bolstered. Embarrassed by his being caught out doing something less than clever.

"Well Doctor I feel like I have been hit by a 300 tonne Starship. Did you hit me with Voyager prior to beaming me aboard Lieutenant?" Seven teased the half Klingon, much to the woman's delight.

"32 years in the twenty first century and your still talking like a Borg" B'Elanna teased back. Seven had changed ever so subtly. B'Elanna had an instinct she would enjoy the woman's company even more than she had previously. And, despite appearances B'Elanna actually enjoyed Seven's company a lot. She was fiery, beautiful, intelligent, passionate, stubborn, willful. And a great sparring partner.

"Well Seven. Save for a slight headache from Kate's procedure, you seem to be in excellent health. I will prescribe you an analgesic but otherwise, your clear for duty" The Doctor said after scanning the blond woman.

"Very well Doctor. Thank you. Ah Kate I see the Doctor shifted your implants back into phase." She said on examining her daughter, while the young woman made half hearted swatting motions, indicating she was merely tolerating her Mothers inspection. Seeming to be satisfied that her daughter's health was in god order she turned to the Captain smiling and hugged the shocked woman. "You left it a little late. But thank you for coming back to me Katherine"

Smiling proudly at Seven Captain Janeway cleared her throat to stop the tears escaping. "We'd best get to the senior staff meeting. Are you ready for your debriefing?" she asked causing Kate to start sniggering

"Kate..." Seven warned her daughter who was causing B'Elanna to struggle to maintain composure with the kissy faces she was pulling behind Seven and Captain Janeway's heads.

"Mother..." the young woman replied sarcastically.

"Behave" came the reply from the former drone before the four of them left a muttering Doctor in sickbay to go to the staff meeting.

##########


	3. Chapter 3

As Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine, B'Elanna Torres and Katherine Hansen entered the staff meeting room a tense silence fell over what had previously been a relaxed atmosphere of companionship. All eyes were on Seven and Kate as the four women took seats around the table. "OK. We all know why we're here. Seven, why don't you take it from here" Janeway said as a way of opening the meeting.

Nodding slightly Seven began her tale "When the transporter got caught in the Temporal disturbance I found myself transported to San Fransisco, Earth, 1984. Landing in that time period was. Fortuitous for me. The sociological attitude was rather friendly, it is, I must say an interesting decade. Unfortunately I was not able to hide my implants as I had materialized in the path of an oncoming motor vehicle."

"You got ran over?" Tom Paris asked

"Indeed. By my late husband" Seven replied with a nostalgic smile "He believed I was a 'sci fi nut' due to my attire and the implants he could see, and presumed I was headed to a convention nearby. Needless to say I came round quickly and phased my implants out. Michael, believing I had removed costume parts, then insisted on taking me to the local hospital to check me over. Needless to say I decided to pretend I had amnesia due to a concussion. All I could remember was my name, Annika Hansen. Fortunately in that era it was relatively easy to make up an identity without proof"

"So how did you come to marry this guy?" Harry said not able to keep a little hurt out of his voice.

"Don't be hurt Harry. I am a lesbian. I married Micheal because it seemed logical. And at the time I was unaware of my sexuality. It was in a way, similar to the time I tried to jump you. I was still naive in my understanding of humanity at that time, as I was when I propositioned you and the time I dated Chakoay's hologramatic character..."

"So it was a relationship of friendly convenience huh? We've all been there" B'Elanna laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tom demanded on hearing the undertone in his girlfriends voice.

Looking shocked B'Elanna snapped out "I.. nothing. Nothing at all. Go on Seven.." she focused on the blond in front of her rather than on Tom. She'd known for months now that their relationship wasn't right. She'd only begun a relationship with Tom because she was bored and wanted the safe feeling of a warm body next to her at night. She was lonely. But somehow being with him made her feel more lonely. The problem was she didn't want to hurt Tom's feelings, he was a nice guy and more importantly he was her friend. But if her instincts were right.. The damn P'TaQ didn't have the honor she had.

Looking from Tom to B'Elanna, Seven read the situation instantly. It was similar to why she had married Michael, he was a friend and safe. Her heart went out to the half Klingon and she decided to corner the engineer at a later point and see if she could offer some advice. "Well, needless to say Kate here was born a few years later. Unfortunately Michael never lived to see his daughter grow. He suffered a brain aneurysm and died shortly after her first birthday. The doctors said he'd had a blood clot for years and it had simply been ticking away like a timebomb waiting to kill him."

Murmurs of sympathy rose up around the table on hearing this "I'm so sorry Seven" Captain Janeway said softly resting her hand over the mesh covered hand of the former drone.

Sliding her hand away from the intimate contact. Seven pulled an it's OK face before continuing "I spent a few years working as a physics lecturer in various Universities before gaining a position at California Technical Institute in the theoretical physics department. That's where I met Carla Rodriguez." This time Seven beamed and blushed slightly "We.. fell in love. Her passion and intelligence was to me intoxicating. Being Latino she was naturally fiery and so complimented my more reserved nature. We had a civil partnership ceremony 1 year ago in my timeline. 7 months prior to her death. She had cancer of the liver..." tears began to well up in Seven's eyes and her voice trembled. Taking a deep breath she regained her composure and continued with a notable hint of anger in her voice "If i could have used my nanoprobes without fear of temporal anomalies or if she were of this century she would not have..." again Seven's voice broke and the tears actually fell. "I am sorry. It still affects me thinking about her."

Everyone around the table was staring at Seven. She was so different. Emotional, expressive. But yet she was still Seven. She still had that air of elegance and aloofness, but mixed with her new more relaxed demeanor, made her appear more like she was a woman from a military background than an ex Borg. It was B'Elanna who spoke first. "Oh Seven there's no need to apologize. We all here understand. It takes a while to get over the loss of someone we love. Especially if you know that something could have been done to prevent it had circumstances been different." she said as Kate put her arm round her mothers shoulder, looking equally angry and tearful.

"Anyway to cut a long story short. We decided to take a sabbatical in our beach house in Florida. Which fortunately is where you transported us from" Seven concluded quickly. She wanted to get away from thinking about Carla. Visions of her during their 23 years together danced around her head. A grinning Carla spinning a 3 year old Kate in the air while Kate giggled. Carla kissing her lightly on the head as she woke her. Carla sat at a table studying with Kate. Carla spinning her around the dance floor at their wedding. Carla laying in her hospital bed, appearing to be asleep...

"The question is. Due to the length of time spent in that time period. Did you create any temporal anomalies?" Tuvok asked. More to take Seven's mind off the emotions she was experiencing than anything else. He knew his adopted daughter well enough to know that she would have minimized the risk at all points.

"I do not believe so. Possessing an eidetic memory is handy for avoiding such problems" Seven laughed. "I am certainly not my own grandmother if that is what you are worried about."

"OK so the question now is Kate. She will need Quarters. As will Seven now she doesn't need to regenerate. She will also need official documents. And how do we integrate her into the crew? I know she has knowledge equivalent to a Starfleet engineer..." Chakotay began

"Your an engineer? I would have thought.." B'Elanna said looking at Kate who interrupted her

"I'd be into astrometrics?" Kate finished "Nah that's Mom's thing, I like getting my hands dirty personally"

"My little grease monkey" Seven smiled at her daughter remembering the years of broken electrical equipment

"Mom! Geeze I'm 24 not 4!" Kate said exasperated at her mother

"I'm aware of that. However it is a mothers right to annoy her offspring by talking to them as if they were still a child. You will always be a small child to me in some ways Katie. And my calling you a grease monkey merely indicates my pride in your accomplishments" Seven said with a grin, causing Kate to start muttering under her breath knowing full well her mother could still hear her.

"Well Chakotay I will be happy to add her to my staff rota" B'Elanna said before adding to Kate "I presume your knowledge is mainly theoretical so you would need some training before I give you full shifts in engineering though"

"I'd expect nothing less" Kate said with a sunny smile in B'Elanna's direction, secretly glad she wouldn't have to be working with her mother.

"Great. So all there is to do now is find you both Quarters and fix Kate's paperwork" Captain Janeway said "You'll both have a week's holiday before starting your shifts in your respective departments. Just so you can get your bearings. I will call you both when we have assigned your quarters. Here are your comm badges. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything. Dismissed"

A little while later B'Elanna entered engineering after having finished some rather tricky repairs on the deflector dish to see Kate leaning on the barrier surrounding the warp core. Walking over to the young woman she said "I hope your not here to bug me like your mom does" smiling cheekily to let Kate know she was joking.

"Nah. Bugging you is entirely my Mom's thing. If you wanna know a secret... She does it on purpose most of the time. I have no idea why but she thinks it's funny to get people mad at her. Go figure huh" Kate grinned at the look of shock on B'Elanna's face.

"She does it on purpose? Huh... Good to know" she replied. Deciding she'd find a way to beat the Borg at her game she added "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork with Janeway"

"I called her Grandma so she kinda kicked me out her ready room" Kate laughed as B'Elanna tried to work out if the woman was joking or not. Knowing Seven it was entirely possible that her daughter be that cheeky. "We finished quickly" she confessed "I wanted to see what a real warp core looks like"

"So.. What do you think now you've met her?" B'Elanna asked referring to the engine

"Janeway or the engine?" Kate joked knowing full well B'Elanna meant the engine "She's beautiful" the young woman replied simply "Or as my mother would say. I find the ebb and flow of the warp plasma esthetically pleasing" she added causing B'Elanna to laugh

"Yeah she is. I know your not due to start work till next week but I'd be happy to show you a few things now if you like" B'Elanna asked.

"Thanks but I'm meeting Harry in ten minutes. He's going to show me the Holodeck" Kate smiled shyly and blushed

"Harry eh? Someone got a little crush there?" B'Elanna teased

"No! I've just met the guy!" Kate said defensively "I mean sure he's cute, but I don't know him."

"Well you can do a lot worse than Harry Kim." B'Elanna shrugged noting how much Kate was blushing "Do you know how to get to the holodecks?"

"Yeah even at 4 years old I knew the layout of voyager inside and out. Chakotay is making me carry this everywhere as well." Kate waved a padd and grimaced as B'Elanna looked at it, laughing when she saw it contained schematics of Voyager. "I think he's forgetting who my mother is. So short of a spatial anomaly I should be fine"

Smiling warmly B'Elanna bade the girl goodbye. Watching her leave she found herself wondering if Seven was anywhere near as chilled as her daughter. She hoped not, after all she wouldn't be Seven if she didn't rile B'Elanna ten ways from Sunday.

Harry Kim stood outside holodeck two waiting for Kate to arrive. He was kinda pleased that she was more approachable than her mom had been when she first came aboard Voyager. He wanted the young woman to know that she was welcome and among family now and so had invited to show her the holodeck. Lost in his musings he didn't hear Tom approach till it was too late and the helmsman had treated Harry to a friendly slap round the head. "Hey! Why do you always do that Tom?"

Shrugging the roguish young man said "So.. Who is she?"

"I don't know what you mean" Harry replied to his best friend, silently cursing that he could read him so well. He didn't think he had the nerve for teasing.

"Waiting outside the holodeck. Lost in thought... Has to be a girl right?" Tom surmised

"Actually it's Seven's daughter. I offered to show her the holodecks and how they work" He acquiesced before hastily adding "And no I haven't got an alterior motive"

"I wasn't going to say a word Harry my boy" Tom shot back with a cheeky grin to indicate he might not be saying it but he was thinking it.

"Oh come on Tom. You teased me like this when I offered to be friends with Seven. I'm just being nice that's all"

"Sure sure. And the fact that she is as hot. Possibly hotter than her Mommy dearest. Has absolutely nothing to do with it right?" Tom teased, but before he could continue his teasing Kate appeared from around the corner. Little did he know she'd heard everything. She couldn't believe B'Elanna would willingly date that letch.

"Hi Harry" Kate smiled warmly "Tom" she added in a decidedly cold tone that let him know she'd heard him objectifying both her and her Mom. "So this is the holodeck?" she asked Harry "As I understand it's a little like VR right?"

"Well yeah it is Virtual Reality" He admitted "I thought you might like to choose where to go"

"Can this thing do Disneyland?" Kate asked and on seeing the confusion she explained "It's a theme park, you know roller-coasters and stuff"

"Um.. Well it isn't Disneyland but how about Risa, it's our equivalent of a theme park" Harry compromised

"Cool" Kate said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the Holodeck blowing a raspberry at Tom by way of letting him know she wasn't too fond of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Seven of Nine walked into the mess hall to see her daughter sat with a group of Voyager's crew including Tom Paris and Harry Kim. It always pleased her how easily Kate integrated into groups, here she was after only a few hours, integrating with a crew whom she still hadn't succeeded in getting to know. At least her daughter would never feel the pain of isolation. Indicating that she should join them Harry said "Kate's just been telling us about her childhood. I gotta say you sound like a cool Mom Seven"

"I.. Thank you.. I think.." Seven said frowning, wondering what on Earth Kate had told them. She'd always thought of herself as a rather strict conservative parent.

"I was telling them about that time you nearly blew up my high school" Kate explained causing Seven to turn bright red

"It was not my fault your friend was not paying attention to my lesson" she snapped at her daughter

"She still wore pretty tight tops back then" Kate offered as explanation causing the group to laugh affectionately and Seven to pout and frown.

"Katherine Erin Hansen it is not nice to tease your mother" Captain Janeway's voice came from behind the former drone and her part Borg daughter "I see your fitting in well Kate. We have quarters for you both on deck 8, Kate your next to Nicoletti's quarters and Seven your opposite B'Elanna. And while I think of it Seven. I have a message from B'Elanna. She says if you don't mind starting work early she could use your expertise in engineering"

Raising her ocular implant Seven looked at the Captain "Why would she request me when we famously have a tempestuous working relationship?"

"Uh.. Well request is a bit of an exaggeration. She accepted my request to let you help" Janeway admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Can I come? I'd really like to see 24th century engineering at work" Kate asked "I promise I'll keep out of the way" she pleaded with her mother

"Acceptable." Seven responded before she and Kate rose to go to engineering.

"OK. Harry.. Thank you" Kate blushed in Harry's direction, blushing even more when she received a sheepish grin and a blush in response "I'll er... see you tomorrow at 1900 hours then"

"See you then" he confirmed still blushing furiously as Kate and Seven turned to leave.

Leaving the mess hall and turning right towards the turbolifts Seven couldn't help but comment "You seem to be developing a close friendship with Ensign Kim"

"I.." Kate looked at the floor "I enjoy his company" she stated simply not really knowing what else to say. She hadn't even been on Voyager a day and she'd already developed a crush on Harry Kim. [Stupid stupid stupid] she thought to herself.

"Well knowing you both I suspect it will be a while before romance develops" Seven said

"What?..Do you mean?" Kate's tone became dangerous

"I mean you are both the sort of people who take courtship slowly" Seven continued, [why was Kate getting so worked up? she was merely stating facts.] Seven thought. Kate and Harry were undoubtedly attracted to each other but despite that both were sensible characters who preferred long romances.

"Well I'm sorry if we don't all jump into bed with any man or woman we fancy within a day!" Kate shouted, not realizing they had entered engineering.

"I do not... " Seven took a deep breath "That is your opinion." she stated coldly before addressing B'Elanna "Good afternoon Lieutenant. I apologize for my behavior on entering your department. What is it you require assistance with?"

"I.. are you two OK?" B'Elanna asked staring at Seven who looked like she was barely in control of herself. Glancing at Kate she saw a look that she a few times wanted to wipe of Seven's face. Smug superiority. It was a face that said ha ha I won. Making a snap decision she said "I need help realigning the sensor array in Jefferies tube 43-alpha, and Carey needs some help refining the Dilithium we harvested last week. So I am glad you both came along. Seven your with me. Carey, take Kate and she will help with the refining process."

Kate's face lit up "OK!" she said grinning and went off with Carey to refine dilithium quite happily not knowing that B'Elanna had merely gotten her out of her's and Seven's hair. Quirking her implant at B'Elanna in amusement Seven silently followed the Chief engineer.

It wasn't until they had reached their work area that B'Elanna finally spoke "You calmed down now?"

"Yes. Thank you Lieutenant." Seven smiled warmly at B'Elanna. "There are no repairs needed here Lieutenant" Seven said frowning as she scanned the circuitry that was essential to proper working of the sensors.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you alone." B'Elanna admitted "I wanted to know how you are."

Seven smiled lopsidedly "And that required you to bring me here?"

"Uh.. no. Kate required I bring you here. She's as annoying as you." B'Elanna said with no trace of malice

"She is her mother's daughter" agreed Seven "that still doesn't explain why we are sat in a Jefferies tube"

"I find it peaceful here" B'Elanna shrugged. Not wanting to tell Seven it was because this was where they'd had their first conversation. It held fond memories for her.

"I am fine Lieutenant. A little shaky still but I expect after a rest I will be operating at peak efficiency" Seven responded finally to B'Elanna's inquiry over how she was

Laughing affectionately B'Elanna regarded Seven for a moment "I dunno Seven 27 years off the ship and your still using idiosyncratic speech patterns"

"Annika" she corrected "I am not used to being called Seven. As for my speech pattern, apparently my time with the Borg stunted my social development so severely my neurological development never compensated for it. In the 21st century there was a medical term for the type of behaviors and mannerisms I exhibit"

"Oh yeah. I remember studying it in the Academy. High functioning Autism isn't it?" B'Elanna observed and as Annika nodded she continued "Well I for one would find it odd if you weren't pedantic in your speech" B'Elanna dismissed. She hated the Borg for what they'd done to this woman. She hated Annika's parents even more for putting her anywhere near the damn Borg.

"Thank you." Annika said with a shy smile "How are you functioning B'Elanna? You do not look well" she added with concern

Annika and B'Elanna spent 2 hours sat in Jefferies tube 43-alpha. They chatted like old friends, discussing gossip on Voyager engineering theory and their own personal lives among other things. Relaxing against the bulkhead B'Elanna regarded Annika. "Who'd have though all it would take was 27 years trapped on twenty first century earth to make us become friends" B'Elanna commented

"Are you being sarcastic Lieutenant?" Annika asked

"Yes Annika I am" she responded with a laugh

"So Lieutenant, now we have ceased hostilities. May I ask you a personal question?" Annika decided she would discuss the tension she witnessed between her and Tom.

"Go ahead"

"I have observed a tension between yourself and Tom. Is everything ok?" Annika broached with concern evident in her voice.

Sighing B'Elanna looked at Annika. She didn't know if she should discuss it. But she also knew Annika was probably the most reliable person on the ship. She wouldn't betray her confidence. "I think he's cheating on me Annika. Just lately he doesn't seem interested. He's out all hours doing all sorts. He's rarely affectionate. Not that I'd be particularly bothered if he is. You know... I just feel like..." sighing again she gulped as tears threatened to escape.

Pulling B'Elanna into a hug Annika whispered "I understand. Although you feel your relationship is not ideal, you remained in it to prevent Tom feeling hurt. Therefore, that he would hurt you is even more of a betrayal"

Sniffing the usually fiery engineer looked at Annika bemused "That's exactly it. I stayed with him because I considered his feelings. But if I am right and he is cheating..."

"He has not considered yours. I'll bet the Klingon in you is pissed too" Annika said with an understanding look

"Hell yeah. He is acting dishonorably. I just need to prove it" B'Elanna growled, the Klingon in her now raging.

"That may prove difficult without the help of Captain Janeway..." Annika responded. She hated seeing B'Elanna so upset. She hated even more the fact that Tom Paris was in a relationship with the most beautiful woman in existence and yet he couldn't see it.

"You have a plan?" B'Elanna asked eyes widening. She regarded Annika for a moment. She was still the woman she knew as Seven. Logical, open, perfectionist, ordered. But somehow she'd grown up and lost a lot of the ice she'd previously used as a defense to avoid being hurt. A lot like the fire that B'Elanna herself used to keep people at bay.

"Indeed. I believe it would be possible to put a trace on him. However this would be detectable, hence needing the Captain's help."

"Hell Annika your brilliant!" B'Elanna exclaimed with a grin "When do you think would be best to get your plan in motion?"

"I would suggest waiting for a few days before orchestrating a meeting with the Captain. Perhaps by way of having an altercation in front of the crew." Annika theorized her mind working overtime. If her plan worked she would free B'Elanna of the immature helmrat. Solidify a friendship with the woman who long ago she realized she was in love with. And she would also see Thomas Eugine Paris get his 'comeuppance'. A sight she had wanted to see since the revolting man had taken advantage of the Ponn Farr induced Bloodfever B'Elanna had experienced.

"So your saying you and I should have a fight?" B'Elanna wanted to clarify. Kahless this woman was amazing. B'Elanna briefly wondered if Latino women were Annika's 'type' before dismissing the thought as mere frustration on her part. Except for rare moments, sex with Tom left her feeling very unsatisfied.

"Indeed. I believe that will suffice as a reason for us to be called to the Captain, where we can divulge our plan without arousing suspicion. Hence the waiting period. Until I am returned to active duty there will be no reason for me to antagonize you within engineering." Annika clarified

"Kahless Nikka do you ever draw breath" B'Elanna teased the woman sat next to her

"I breathe through my ears. I am Borg" Annika stated coldly. However B'Elanna finally clicked that this was her was of joking.

Laughing heartily feeling the weight lifting from her B'Elanna commented on her observation "You were really joking all those times you pissed me off. Sarcastic cow!"

"I am not of bovine origin Lieutenant" Annika said smirking

"OK OK I get it now. Quit it" B'Elanna laughed shoving the blond lightly. "We'd best get back and see how Kate is doing. No offense but I might assign Carey to babysit her"

"None taken B'Elanna" Annika replied sincerely "I know you do not like to teach. You much prefer to debate with an individual who is already at your educational level" she added with her usual astute observance.

"Damn strait. I can see potential but I'm not the best person to bring that out." B'Elanna agreed

"You brought it out in me." Annika stated "However I believe our interactions are... unique"

Slightly taken aback at Annika's observation B'Elanna had to admit that it was true "yeah your right there.." sighing B'Elanna felt regret that their plan needed them to maintain the hostile front they'd both put up as a defense for the time being. "It's a shame we can't have dinner together. I've enjoyed our time together. And before you say anything. It's not because you've changed cause you haven't. Not really, your still you" sighing again B'Elanna struggled to clarify, she found emotions just as difficult as Annika. She merely responded in a different way.

"You believe we would have gotten along anyway?" Annika commented, her perceptive streak not to be beaten.

"Yeah. I guess nearly losing you today made me rethink how we respond to each other" Smiling sadly B'Elanna whispered the last word "sorry.." she said as tears threatened her again. [Damn it Torres. Klingon's don't cry] she thought.

"I concur. My time on Earth forced me to reflect on our interactions also. I believe I owe you an apology. I rather liked antagonizing you" Annika hung her head. Afraid to look into B'Elanna's eyes and see anger at her confession. Instead she heard a gentle almost loving laugh.

"Well I liked being... antagonized. You certainly have a way of pushing my buttons that no one else ever has" B'Elanna admitted. Silently shocked at the internal erotic imagery that had overtaken her mind. [Damn. I really am an ass. Kahless why can I never do anything right. I was never meant for Tom] she thought

"You.. liked our fights?" Annika couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd enjoyed a fiery dynamic with Carla and had often wondered if her attraction to the petite 21st century engineer was a manifestation of her attraction toward B'Elanna. Now she was certain of it. [Ignorance really is bliss. Just focus on a friendship it'll be fine] she thought to herself. She doubted somehow that B'Elanna would ever feel the same about her.

Moving out of the Jefferies tube into engineering B'Elanna glanced at Annika and gave her an apologetic look before shouting "And get the hell out of my department!"

Taking her cue and shooting an it's OK look at B'Elanna Annika stated "Lieutenant you are as ever. Irrational and illogical. My idea for repairing the relays will work. It is not my fault you are an inferior engineer" then turning on her heels she marched out of engineering.

Looking around she all the crew except one looking at her with mouths agape. They had hoped with the changes in Seven that those two would get along better. Obviously not. The only person who was looking at B'Elanna without a trace of shock, was Kate. She stood their, raised implant smirking at her as if she knew that was all a pretense. "Get back to work!" B'Elanna shouted before storming into her office and shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week dragged by for both B'Elanna Torres and Annika Hansen. For similar yet different reasons. For Annika it was simply because she was a workaholic and she hated having nothing to do. In the week prior to her restarting full shifts in Astrometrics the only highlights were the stolen moments she had with B'Elanna, a jefferies tube during Alpha shift, a corridor during the Gamma shift, Seven's new quarters when Tom was on shift and B'Elanna wasn't. Annika was glad of a friend who she could relate to. For B'Elanna she wanted the week out of the way so she could finally get the helmrat out of her quarters and out of her life for good. She too enjoyed the budding friendship with Annika, reveling in the similar and equally lost soul she found in the woman. She found herself frequently wondering why they'd failed to get along in the first place. Deciding that the blame lay solely with her and her pure hatred of the Borg. However little did B'Elanna know the helmrat would get his comeuppance sooner than expected.

It was well into the Gamma shift and most of the crew were sleeping. Katherine Hansen was not. She currently lay in the arms of her now boyfriend Harry Kim. She'd informed her mother of their union earlier that day and was pleased when Annika had given them her blessings. Although she did threaten to assimilate Harry if he hurt her and it took her nearly 3 hours to convince the young Asian that Annika had indeed been joking. Kissing him lightly Kate murmured "I'm so happy I think I'm gonna burst"

Looking lovingly into cobalt blue eyes Harry brushed a strand of dark hair away from Kate's face "I love you. You're beautiful, intelligent, kind, funny, amazingly talented at pretty much everything. I'm the luckiest man alive" he said as he kissed full lips. Suddenly a rhythmic banging began on the wall that separated Kate and Susan Nicoletti's quarters.

"Oh for God's sake Nicoletti move your damn bed." Kate exclaimed "That's like the fifth time this week" she grumped at Harry

Giggling at the pouty face his girlfriend was making he speculated "I wonder who she's seeing"

"Dunno maybe it's Tuvok" Kate replied and they descended into fits of hysterics imagining the reserved security officer with the fiery Nicoletti.

"YES!" The singular word filtered clearly through the wall causing Harry and Kate to sit up in bed and stare at each other in shock.

"That was.." Harry began

"Thomas Eugene P'TaQ..." Kate finished and before Harry could say another word she'd lept up, donning a robe, and stormed out of her quarters. Marching down the corridor she chimed first her mother's door, and then B'Elanna's. Pacing between the two doors as Harry came hopping out of her quarters, still struggling with his uniform.

B'Elanna answered first, still in her uniform a padd in hand she frowned at the late intrusion. "What?" she snapped, it really was too late to deal with Kate and she was pissed off that Tom wasn't back from shift yet.

Annika's door swished open, almost in answer to B'Elanna and the two looked at each other with bemused expressions before noticing the 5'9" ball of part Borg rage that stood before them. Marching off back down the corridor Kate stopped outside Nicoletti's quarters and waited while the others caught up. "Open it" she growled at her mother.

"Katie. I can not open crew members quarters without permission from the Captain or Lieutenant Tuvok" Annika stated still confused as to why her daughter looked ready to blow her top.

"If you don't open it I will tear through the damn door. Now open it" Kate growled again furious that her mother wasn't listening. Acting on mothers instinct she decided to go with it for the moment. Still wondering why she and B'Elanna had been summoned here. Once the doors swished open Kate marched into Susan's quarters and through into the bedroom where she proceeded to throw a buck naked Tom Paris into the living area.

"YOU BASTARD!" Annika flew across the room before B'Elanna could even react and puched Tom in the face.

"Uuurgh! Wa oo oo at oorr!" Tom whinged at Annika as she glared at him

"Because you cheated on me you piece of Targ dung. Because she has honor. Unlike you... We're through Paris!" B'Elanna spat before kicking the helmrat right in the crown jewels, grinning as he sank to the floor looking slightly green. A moment later the four officer's became aware of a gurgling sound as Kate emerged once more from the bedroom area carrying Ensign Nicoletti by her neck. "Uh.. Kate... Put her down" B'Elanna said, fear evident in her voice.

"She knew that... that.. rat!.. Was with you, the dishonor is as much hers!" Kate growled not yet releasing Nicoletti who was slowly losing consciousness. B'Elanna was forcibly reminded of Annika's speech patterns. It was almost as if the girl were channeling her mother. Looking at Annika she noticed a glazed look on her face. Strange.

"Kat.. honey.. just put her down. She will be dealt with don't worry" B'Elanna said gently approaching the enraged young woman. The use of the nickname appeared to reach the girl much to B'Elanna relief. She wasn't that angry, just put out that Tom would behave like this.

Focusing on B'Elanna who simply nodded in encouragement, she dropped Nicoletti unceremoniously to the floor just as Tuvok, Captain Janeway and the security team entered. "What the hell is going on?" Janeway demanded to know, taking in Tom and Susan's crumpled naked forms and the enraged part Borg.

"I apologize Captain. Kathrine discovered Lieutenant Paris... fornicating with Ensign Nicoletti. Upon contacting myself and B'Elanna. We entered Nicoletti's quarters. However it was I who assaulted Lieutenant Paris. Not Kathrine."

"Hey! No taking the fall you!" B'Elanna scolded Annika "I kicked the sleazebag in the nuts Captain" the petite engineer smirked at Janeway who was now doing a good impression of a goldfish.

"I wabt doo pwed gyagise" Tom stood up and spluttered at Captain Janeway, spraying her uniform with blood.

"What?" Janeway breathed out, her brain was finding it hard to process anything.

"I believe the Lieutenant said he wishes to press charges. Do you also wish to press charges Ensign?" Tuvok calmly stated

"No." Nicoletti responded "She was just looking out for her friend. Can I get dressed though?"

"Yes.. Uh why don't you both get dressed. Lieutenant and Ensign Hansen you too. I want to see the six of you in my ready room immediately" Janeway shot out giving them all a force ten glare. She could understand B'Elanna and Seven's reactions. But Kate? Wasn't she with Harry? Perhaps she had cottoned onto her mothers feelings. Janeway had known for some time that her two wayward daughters harbored feelings for each other but apart from Tuvok and Neelix she doubted anyone else saw it. Turning she left followed by Tuvok and his security team.

"Kathrine" Annika's voice became dangerous as the young woman turned to leave with Harry. Turning she looked at her mother with trepidation "Next time something like this happens I will thank you not to channel my emotions. I was repressing them for a reason"

"Sorry.." The young woman breathed

"Your.. Nikka? What's going on?" B'Elanna interjected

"The nature of our cortical connection means that when I am suppressing a particularly strong emotion such as anger. Katherine picks up on it and becomes.. compliant to my wishes. However she can choose not to express it despite the strength of the compulsion." Annika explained as Kate hung her head.

"You mean you were actually the one that was raging?" B'Elanna asked

"Uh.. no!.. I was pretty pissed too. I mean B'Elanna's your..." Kate began

"Friend." Annika interrupted causing B'Elanna to frown more. She was sure Kate had been about to say something else. "And being 'pretty pissed' is different to wanting to rip someones head off. Especially when you are physically capable of doing it. Katherine Erin Hansen I believe we have had this conversation more than once."

"I know I know" Kate raised her hands in surrender "You are used to restraining yourself with those less physically able than us. You also have the reasoning power to talk yourself down which I do not due to my lack of emotional inhibition. And yes Mother we have had this conversation 234 times."

"246" Annika corrected "The number is irrelevant. My point however isn't"

B'Elanna grinned lopsidedly at Annika. Kahless she was hot when she was mad. "C'mon you need to get changed so we can get our telling off. Plus I don't think those two will leave that room unless we're gone." grabbing Annika's sleeve she pulled the unresisting woman out of the door towards her quarters not really sure if she was giving Kate an escape or Annika. "So does that happen say like when you are at a distance from each other. You know like when we are near Borg you hear them?" B'Elanna asked curious about this connection, she didn't want to think about the embarrassing situations that could hold for Annika.

"No" Annika sighed "We have to be within 10 feet of each other. Hence why I requested we were allocated quarters that were neither next door or on an adjacent floor" Annika explain as she disappeared into her bedroom. "I find it rather irritating. I always have done. I do not know however how to correct this." she said as she reemerged dressed pristinely in a Starfleet issue Science uniform complete with lieutenant's pip's.

"Kahless you should have been given a uniform before now" B'Elanna breathed. Annika was simply stunning.

Raising her ocular implant Annika smirked at B'Elanna "I always thought so. However the Captain thought it prudent to go with the doctor's design. I had no choice but to comply"

"She waaaa? Ohhh just you wait till I get in that ready room!" B'Elanna had always thought the biosuits Annika had worn made her look like an overgrown Barbie doll. A sex object. And to find out it was the Captain who's decision it ultimately was. B'Elanna was now raging.

"Lanna!" Annika said her name sharply snapping the woman out of her fury "If you assail the Captain you will definitely end up in the brig. Hopefully we will get off lightly given that she detests Tom and his behavior towards women and especially you. We can go knock some heads off some holograms. I find that an acceptable form of release personally"

"Well she's a fine one to talk. Miss high and mighty I can perv on my crew Janeway" B'Elanna muttered, backing down when Annika treated her to another raised ocular implant, this time accompanied by a pout.

"I did not assault Lieutenant P'TaQ for you to get yourself in deeper trouble. At least this way we will have companionship in our punishment. I doubt the Captain will realize until too late that we have ceased hostilities"

"Yeah your right. God it felt good to kick the little rat right in his equipment" B'Elanna grinned ferally

"Indeed. I rather enjoyed breaking his nose" Annika agreed. "Shall we attend our doom then Lieutenant?"

Laughing heartily at the downfall of the helm rat also known as P'TaQ the two women left for Janeway's ready room.

As soon as B'Elanna and Annika entered Janeway's ready room, the Captain whirled round and started her lecture on them. It had clearly been received by Harry and Kate who were sat on the couch looking very much like a pair of 6 year olds caught drawing on the Captains desk. "As for you two! You are both senior officers on this ship! I expect better behavior. I understand why you behaved in the way you did but that is no excuse. In fact. It's worse than no excuse you two should know better!"

"Captain. May I speak?" Annika interjected the Captain's rant as B'Elanna winced knowing full well it could be the complete wrong move. Kahless the woman still didn't know when to just keep her mouth shut.

Mouth agape Janeway merely indicated that for now, she would let Annika speak, she was just too incensed for words at that moment.

"Harry has done nothing. He merely had the unfortunate circumstance of overhearing Mr Paris' indiscretions along with Katherine. Which brings me to my second point. Katherine is not directly responsible for her actions, that is my fault."

"Look Seven" Janeway started

"Annika" The blond stated in correction causing B'Elanna to stare open mouthed at her. Not only was she arguing, quite effectively too, with the Captain. But she'd just gotten away with correcting her.

"Sorry.. Annika. I know she is your daughter but she is 24 and therefore responsible for her own actions. I'll give you Harry but Kate won't be getting off that easy" Janeway argued back

"Captain. Would you say I should be tried for complying with the Borg Queens orders whilst I was a member of the collective?" Annika asked calmly

"Well no. Of course not, you had no choice." Janeway replied carefully, knowing where this was going.

"Then Katherine is not responsible for assaulting Ensign Nicoletti. I am" Annika stated

"Would you care to elaborate? I thought your connection wasn't that strong." Janeway ground out through gritted teeth.

"Normally it isn't. However when I become highly agitated the part of my cortical node designed to become a Borg Queen kicks in. My daughter then unconsciously channels my thoughts and desires and carries them out. It only happens if she is within 10 feet of me. I should have left the room when I became enraged, knowing Kate was present, I should have known she would apprehend the Ensign if I remained" Seven explained leaving Janeway in a dilemma.

She couldn't just let Kate off the hook completely but if what Seven.. no Annika was saying was true then the girl wasn't at all responsible for her actions. However she managed to find a loophole. "Fine. We will see the Doctor about that little problem"

"Thank you Captain I would appreciate that" Annika said with sincerity.

"But you two allowed this to happen. Neither of you contacted security so I am removing two weeks worth of rations from you and you are confined to quarters when off duty for one week" Janeway decided with a nod "You two are dismissed"

"Yes Captain" Harry and Kate chorused looking very unhappy. The punishment meant that they wouldn't see each other alone for a week. A definite sting for the young lovers.

Watching as the pair left the room Janeway didn't speak again until she was certain Kate was no longer in earshot. "OK what am I going to do with you two?" she said regarding them

"Captain, I believe leniency is called for with B'Elanna. She had just discovered her boyfriend in another's arms. And given that she is half Klingon. Merely kicking him in the genitalia is I feel rather restrained." Annika argued "And given that the other half of her comes from an equally fiery culture. I would applaud her restraint."

"I..uh?.. Who's the Captain of this ship?" Janeway shot out. She had to admit the woman was irritatingly right. By all rights B'Elanna should have ripped him limb from limb.

"You are Captain. Hence you having that title. Your designation is irrelevant to our conversation however. I am merely pointing out that B'Elanna was actually very restrained in her behavior"

"Oh you are are you? So What about you then Annika? Should I be lenient on you?" Janeway's voice had taken a dangerous tone as she stalked up to the unflinching woman. B'Elanna felt the need to look away as Janeway did this, the Klingon in her rising fiercely to protect the stunning blond creature next to her who by rights should be Klingon.

"On the contrary Captain. I believe I should be charged with assaulting a senior officer, causing grievous bodily harm to an officer, breaking and entering, and criminal solicitation of assault and attempted murder" Annika stated calmly without blinking

Turning from the woman in front of her shaking her head, Janeway rubbed her forehead. Exhaling she sat down and regarded the two women. B'Elanna looked just as confused as she felt. Obviously she hadn't expected for Annika to try and take the fall. "You are both docked one months rations. In addition you are both assigned to Gamma shift for two months and you will both attend basic protocol training with the Doctor. I expect you both to keep your tempers from now on. If not believe me I will come down hard. And just to let you know B'Elanna...I have demoted Paris to Ensign for his behavior. Dismissed"

"Yes Captain" they chorused before leaving the ready room. B'Elanna trying not to grin as she realized not only had she and Annika gotten away with their Tom bashing escapade. But with Tom demoted, they both outranked him and so had ample opportunity to annoy the helmrat within protocol. Annika was simply pleased she'd managed to confuse the Captain enough to get them all, essentially, off the hook. There was only one person her cold logical reasoning never worked on. She suspected the same may be true of B'Elanna seeing as prior to her time on Earth, she never backed down from their disagreements. And with that the pair left to beat the crap out of some holograms.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweating and giggling, B'Elanna and Annika exited the Holodeck only to almost run into the helmrat. "You two cost me my rank!" he spat at the pair, still dented from having been caught out cheating on B'Elanna and needing to soothe his bruised ego after having been beaten up by 3 women.

"Ensign Paris. That is no way to address two senior officers" Annika said calmly causing B'Elanna's eyes to nearly bug out of her head in sheer amusement.

"Oh fuck you Borg bitch! If it wasn't for you and your freak daughter I'd still be in cosy street with B'Elanna and the Captain" He spat vehemently at Annika who merely raised her ocular implant at him.

He realized the error in his words however when B'Elanna growled out "So you admit you were just using me? I thought we were friends. At least Nikka and Kate care about my feelings. At least they care about honor. You're nothing more than a lousy piece of Targ dung who isn't fit to lick my boots" stalking closer to the now sweating helmrat she looked him up and down "That little kick in the balls was nothing compared to what's coming P'TaQ" she added smiling faintly as Tom hightailed it down the corridor. Turning to Annika who stood smirking at her she said "You'd have though he'd at least do me the civility of avoiding me after what he did. It looked like he was waiting for us" she frowned half amused at the man's stupidity. She had been left with the feeling that this wouldn't be the last of the trouble from the helmrat.

"Indeed. However civility. Nor for that matter intelligence. Has never come easy to the Ensign" Annika said with a twinkle in her eye

"Oooh bad Annika. Sounds like you're enjoying having power over Tom" B'Elanna grinned at her as they made their way to the mess hall

"I am. And I shall continue to enjoy it with him. It is personal." Annika stated darkly

"Oh how so?" B'Elanna inquired, she didn't want Annika getting herself in trouble constantly because she felt loyalty to B'Elanna. After the last few days getting to know the woman she discovered that she is fiercely loyal to her friends, unforgiving of her enemies and had a fire in her that rivaled B'Elanna's.

"Because he attempted several times to 'pull rank' on me and get me into bed just after I was severed from the collective" Annika confessed. On seeing B'Elanna was no longer keeping stride she turned round to see B'Elanna about to lose it.

"He.. did what?..Why didn't you tell anyone?.. Why didn't you tell me?.. Hell why didn't you tell Janeway?" B'Elanna ground out. She felt sick. OK granted it was a couple of months before she gotten with him, but he was chasing her at that time. The thought he would try to manipulate such a vulnerable young woman into bed turned her stomach.

"I didn't tell you because at that time you seemed to think I was out to get you and would most likely have 'tore me a new one' had I tried to warn you of his true nature. I will admit I was concerned but with us not getting along too well I decided to go to the Captain" Annika explained. She felt panic rising inside her. Could this information interfere with their growing friendship.

"What did the Captain say. She never said anything to... wait a minute so that's what she meant!" B'Elanna slapped her forehead. Remembering back to when her and Tom first started dating and the alien experimentation. "She told me to think carefully about what I was doing. Kahless I dismissed it as her being grouchy from lack of sleep" noticing how pale Annika had suddenly gone she realized the woman thought she was angry with her. "Annika I'm not mad at you" sighing she pulled the blond to face her looking deeply into her eyes "I understand why you didn't come to me. I'm angry with Tom.. and the Captain. His behavior was disgusting and she did no more than give me a vague warning. Which if she knew me at all she'd know I wouldn't pay any attention to"

"Indeed. I did say as much to the Captain upon learning of your relationship with Mr Paris. She however felt it best to.. 'let you find your own way' she also forbade me to discuss this with you" Annika confessed.

"Sh.. Excuse me? She forbade you to talk to me? Kahless that woman has one hell of a superiority complex" B'Elanna huffed obviously contemplating ways to punish the woman for daring to tell Annika she couldn't talk to her on a personal level. Hell Janeway knew how literal the young woman had taken anything said to her. [That probably accounted for her cold aloofness when she was around me] she thought working herself up into a steam.

"Indeed. I believe it may be that the immense amount of coffee she consumes has most likely impaired her judgment" Annika smiled. Joking always seemed to stop Carla from blowing a fuse, perhaps it would work with B'Elanna.

Staring for a second B'Elanna couldn't help but burst into laughter. Feeling the anger diffuse from her body she sighed and said "C'mon I'm famished, leola root stew awaits mmmmm"

"Actually, as with holodeck rations I have more than enough replicator rations saved up from before I was stranded to feed myself you Harry and Katie for the duration of our punishments" Annika pointed out

"Oh Kahless Nikka I could kiss you!" B'Elanna said delighted "So seeing as it's your treat.. what are we having?"

"I have a.. hankering. For Nacho's with cheese" Annika said with all sincerity

"You like Mexican food huh?" B'Elanna asked. She didn't know why she should be surprised. Annika had after all been in a relationship with a Mexican woman for 23 years. [23 years. Kahless last week I was the older woman] she thought to herself, Annika's experience sinking in [she isn't a vulnerable naive 24 year old any more Lanna] she realized internally. Feeling suddenly giddy but not realizing why B'Elanna grinned up at the tall blond "Nacho's with cheese it is then" and with that they continued their journey to the messhall

On entering the messhall they were beckoned over by Harry and Kate, B'Elanna went to join them while Annika maneuvered towards the replicator to order food for the four of them. Sitting down she beamed at the pair "She's something else ain't she?" B'Elanna said indicating towards Annika "I don't know why we didn't get along before" she said with a puzzled look towards Harry.

"Well maybe that's because your both stubborn" Harry shrugged

"Yeah.. Maybe your right.." B'Elanna replied distractedly still staring at Annika who was chatting with Sam Wildman by the replicator. She wondered if this warm friendly woman had always been there as she watched a small smile play across the blond's lips. Refocusing she suddenly realized she that Annika was there under Seven's armor. She could see it now, almost two distinct persona's. Seven of Nine, former Borg. Cold, aloof, detached. Then there was Annika. Warm, kind, compassionate. Her sharp mind and perfectionism linked the two. [Kahless I have been a total git] she thought to herself feeling ashamed. [I should have seen this before. Why in Grethor didn't I? Getting irritated by her Borg side is like when people get irritated with the Klingon in me] Groaning she banged her head on the table "I'm an ass Starfleet I really am"

"I told you that months ago Marquis" Harry laughed

"No B'Elanna it's like Harry said. You're both as stubborn as each other. I can tell you now one of my Mom's biggest regrets was not making more of an effort with you." Kate interjected "Just... try not to be like that from now on. Now you know how well you get along. Mom doesn't hold grudges. She isn't capable of it, so just enjoy the friendship you have now and forget about the past. Leave it there OK" Kate smiled warmly "Look to the future, it's much less depressing" the young woman beamed at B'Elanna who suddenly felt a whole lot better.

"Thanks Kat. You're really very wise you know that" B'Elanna beamed back

"Hey Marquis that's why I love her. She's amazing" Harry said gazing doe eyed at Kate who gave him an equally doe eyed soppy grin.

"Oh Kahless pass me a bucket" B'Elanna groaned as Annika sat next to her.

Passing their plates over Annika raised her ocular implant and smiled, leaning towards B'Elanna she mock whispered "How much longer do you think the soppy stage will last. The doctor may need to stock up on anti nausea medication for the crew"

"Knowing Harry it will be a looooong time" B'Elanna laughed back as the two youngsters pouted and frowned at them.

"I had best warn The Doctor of an epidemic then" Annika countered

"Ahhh can it will ya" Kate shot at her mother. Looking at the Nacho's in front of her she began "Is this.."

"Mild Salsa. Yes. Harry's too. I thought it would be best seeing as I do not know his spice preference. Plus I doubt you would want him kissing you having eaten spicy salsa" Annika stated causing the pair to blush

"Mom!"

"Did I make an error in judgment?" Annika asked strait faced. She'd get Kate back for all the teasing.

"No.. (sigh) Thank you" Kate backed down knowing she wouldn't win, pouting even more when B'Elanna winked at her letting her know it would be futile to argue and she'd saved herself more embarrassment.

Just then Tom Paris walked into the messhall and made a beeline for their table "Harry my boy. What are you doing with the mongrel bitch brigade? Why don't you come join me and the Delaney sisters?"

Sighing Harry looked at his former friend "No thanks Tom. In fact untill you stop acting like an idiot. I'd rather not spend any time with you." he said, disappointment shining in his eyes. He really wished Tom would get over himself.

"How's the nose Tom?" Kate said glaring in his direction obvious dislike painted on her face. She was irritated that he was stood there talking over her and trying to get Harry to behave like him.

Looking down his eyes narrowed "It's fine...why?"

"Oh I just wondered if you needed another smack to get it into place" she replied raising her ocular implant at him.

"What are you wasting your time on that for Harry. I'll bet she's as frigid as her mother" the ratboy shot out before having the front of his uniform grabbed by an enraged Klingon

"You ever... ever say one word against Annika... Or Kate again. And I will throw you out of the nearest airlock... got that Ratboy?" B'Elanna growled in his face before letting him go. Looking up she became aware that the entire messhall was looking at them, glancing over she noticed Janeway and Tuvok rising from their seats just as Tom struck her hard in the side of the face causing her to fall onto Annika. Grabbing the woman's wrist to stop her retaliating on her behalf as Tuvok, with cat like speed, apprehended Paris.

"She made me do that! I was provoked. Tuvok c'mon you saw it. She provoked me!" He shouted as he was lead away.

"Lieutenant Hansen. Get B'Elanna to sickbay. Don't worry about coming to my ready room. Any of you. I heard it all." Janeway said as she passed their table

Picking B'Elanna up Annika strode out of the messhall, arms full of Klingon. B'Elanna was so shocked she didn't say anything until Annika had transported them to the turbolift. "Uh.. Nikka... I was hit in the face, not my legs. You can put me down you know"

Blushing furiously Annika gently put the Klingon engineer down. She'd acted on instinct in carrying B'Elanna. Realizing now that she'd just done something stupid. "I.. Sorry Lanna.. " she stuttered out still blushing.

Regarding Annika blushing furiously B'Elanna felt herself mirroring the blush but not really knowing why "It's OK" she shrugged glad that the turbolift had stopped at their destination. Making their way to sickbay in silence each woman contemplated the other and what had just happened.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" The Doctor droned upon his automatic activation. "B'Elanna, who did you annoy this time?" when no answer was forthcoming he continued on regardless "Uh huh.. you have a broken cheekbone and mild whiplash. I'd assume it was Miss Hansen here who hit you given the palpable tension between you. But the damage would undoubtedly have been greater" looking at the two women struggling to find something to say he frowned "It was a joke. Goodness Annika I would have thought you're sense of humor would have come along in the last 27 years. I'm not surprised Miss Torres here isn't laughing. Klingon's aren't known for their humor after all"

Raising her ocular implant at B'Elanna in bafflement she addressed the doctor "I do possess a sense of humor Doctor. However cutting sarcasm and derogatory comments do not appeal to that humor. I am certain that Klingon humor would not find it funny either" she stated

"My aren't we the grumpy one today. There all done Miss Torres. You're free to go"

"Thank Kahless. Any more of your babbling and I would have had to switch off your vocal subroutines" B'Elanna said causing Annika to laugh dissipating the tension that had grown between the two.

"Well. That was uncalled for." The doctor grumbled as the two laughing women exited sickbay.


	7. Chapter 7

"DAMN IT!" Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres threw her hyperspanner across engineering. Kicking at the console she growled "Work damn you!". She was annoyed because she was trying to increase the range of the long range sensors by 20% and Voyager seemed to be conspiring against her.

"Lieutenant. Although you are a proficient engineer. I highly doubt you will increase sensor efficiency by subjecting the console to shows of physical violence" Annika stated in a monotone, quirking her implant at B'Elanna and smirking.

"Listen...Blondie. I'll show you physical acts of violence in a minute!" B'Elanna growled in Annika's face, causing the blond to smirk more.

"Blondie?" she questioned, barely containing her laughter "Another nickname Lanna.. I will have to return the favor. Somehow I doubt brownie will quite do though"

"Ohh you're winding me up on purpose now Lieutenant Borg" B'Elanna grinned, before kicking the console again.

"Sensors at 123% Chief!" Carey shouted out across engineering as B'Elanna smirked at Annika

"Old engineers trick. If it don't work... kick it" the petite half Klingon shrugged

"Then why does Ensign Paris still not function in the correct manner?" Annika asked now grinning broadly

"Ah because some things are meant to be thrown out an airlock" The fiery engineer retorted

"Indeed. Here is the Astrometric's report" Annika said handing a padd to B'Elanna.

"Thanks" B'Elanna chuckled "So you coming to Sandrine's with Harry and Kate tonight?"

"I have work to do. Maybe next time" The tall blond replied apologetically

"Oh come on you always have work to do!" B'Elanna chastised "You don't have to stay for long. I'd miss you if you weren't there. Who would I have to protect me from having to socialize" she pouted

Raising her ocular implant and returning B'Elanna's pout Annika let out sullenly "I do not like being in such a chaotic environment"

"I don't like it either Nikka. And I really do promise you wont have to stay long. Just one drink?" B'Elanna pleaded

Huffing the former Borg sighed "Very well. One drink. And that is all." pointing her finger at the smaller woman she added with narrowed eyes "You know I find it difficult to say no to you when you pout at me"

"Pout? Me? Klingon's don't pout" B'Elanna laughed holding her hands up in mock defense.

"And neither do Borg" quipped Annika with a full pout.

"OK Point taken. I'll meet you in the corridor between our quarters at 1900 hours then." B'Elanna smiled at her new found best friend.

"That is acceptable. I will see you at 1900 hours... In the corridor" Annika grinned before turning on her heel and practically marching out of engineering.

Carey chuckled "She sure does make a great Starfleet Lieutenant" he said shaking his head in amusement. "So Chief.. Are you two.. you know..yet?" he broached the subject carefully. He knew how volatile the chief was.

"Are we what yet Carey?" She replied in an exasperated tone.

"You know..dating.."

"No!.. We're just friends.. Not that I'd mind dating her.. I mean she's gorgeous.. and smart.. and funny" B'Elanna babbled before shaking her head "What I mean. Is no. We aren't dating"

Raising his eyebrows in disbelief Carey shrugged and refocused on his console

"Oh sod off Carey" B'Elanna huffed and stomped off to her office. Kahless if only she were dating Annika. B'Elanna had gone over and over things in her mind in the last few weeks. She was certain she was falling for the statuesque blond. What she wasn't sure of was how Annika felt for her. She sometimes got the sense that the former Borg was about to kiss her. When they were standing too close, their hands brushing together, eyes meeting. But then Annika would look away. And B'Elanna would be left wondering. The flirtatious banter. That was another thing. If Annika wasn't interested she wouldn't flirt so much. In a way they already acted as if they were in a relationship. Huffing some more B'Elanna plonked herself down behind her desk and stared off into space, her mind occupied with thoughts of a certain ex drone.

B'Elanna stepped out of the door to her quarters at 18.56 to find Annika waiting for her. Annika had decided to go for casual attire, blue jeans and a simple black turtleneck. Her blond hair scraped back into a loose ponytail. B'Elanna had to admit that the former Borg didn't have to do much to appear stunningly beautiful. B'Elanna herself had chosen to wear loose fitting black khaki's and a red vest top, much to Annika's delight. She loved the color red on B'Elanna and thought it brought out the younger woman's complexion nicely. Offering her arm Annika said "Shall we" and she led the way to the turbolifts.

On entering the holodeck B'Elanna immediately became aware of Annika tensing. She wanted the woman to have a good time. Still battling with her guilt for the way she'd treated Annika up until recently. "There's Harry and Kate, I'll go get our drinks. What would you like?" B'Elanna asked

"A JD and Coke please Lanna" Annika responded smiling at the look of utter shock on B'Elanna face

"Uh.. Doesn't synthahol play havoc with your implants?" B'Elanna asked. She wanted to be sure just in case the tall blond had decided to get wasted in order to deal with socializing.

"You have been socializing with Kate for the last few weeks yes?" Annika asked. On seeing B'Elanna's nod she continued "Has synthahol ever effected her implants or systems?"

"Well no.. Then why?" B'Elanna began

"I'd never drank anything alcoholic. It wasn't that it caused my implants to fail. I just got really drunk really quickly" Annika smiled and headed off towards Harry and Kate

"OK JD and Coke it is then.." B'Elanna muttered to no one in particular. before breaking out into a huge grin [She just admitted being a lightweight] B'Elanna smirked as she ordered their drinks.

The evening progressed smoothly and B'Elanna even managed to get Annika to relax some, she was just working on getting the former Borg to play a round of pool when both Annika and Kate screamed and clutched at their heads. Harry and B'Elanna simultaneously hit their comms requesting a beam out to sickbay.

The Doctor automatically activated on their appearance inside the medical bay "Please state the.. Oh my! Get them on the biobeds!" the holgraphic man exclaimed on seeing his two part Borg patients convulsing on the floor of sickbay.

"Doctor what's wrong with them?" Harry let out in a panic

"That Mr Kim. Is what I am trying to ascertain" the short balding man replied shoving Harry bodily out of the way so's to scan Kate. "Ah ha. I see what happened" he muttered to himself introducing a hypospay to both women. On seeing them both settle he tapped his comm "Doctor to the Captain."

"Captain Janeway here. How can I help you Doctor" Janeway's voice came over the comm system

"I need you in sickbay. Bring Commander Tuvok with you. I'm sure he will wish to be informed too" The Doctor replied not wanting to give too much away having the feeling that the culprit was sitting on the bridge.

"Understood. On our way Doctor. Janeway out"

"What's going on Doc?" B'Elanna demanded to know. Looking down at the pale face of the woman she was in love with she felt her hearts clench. She would annihilate whatever, or whoever, had done this to her Nikka. [Her Nikka? What in Kahless was that about?]

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge that information Lieutenant Torres. Not until the Captain and Tuvok get here" The Doctor shrugged

"Listen you photonic pervert" B'Elanna grabbed the front of the Doctors uniform and growled in his face "I want to know what's going on and I want to know NOW!"

"Well. There's no need to act like that B'Elanna" The Doctor huffed out "As I said I'm not at liberty to divulge any information until I have spoken to the Captain... And here she is now.. Captain" The hologram indicated towards the opening door of sickbay, not at all phased that B'Elanna still hadn't put him down.

"At ease Lieutenant" Tuvok stated on seeing B'Elanna's hold on the Doctor

"Doctor...what is it? Kate.. Annika? What happened Doctor" Captain Janeway's face looked horrified to yet again see her former drone in sickbay. And this time her daughter was there too.

"It appears our Hansen women have been deliberately assaulted Captain" The Doctor explained

"What!... I'll kill him!" B'Elanna ground out knowing full well this had to be the work of Paris. No one else on the ship had a problem with both Kate and Annika.

"B'Elanna. Stand down." Janeway gritted out to the half Klingon "What do you mean deliberately assaulted?"

"Yeah.. I mean we were all in the Holodeck together.. And they just.." tears tracked down Harry's cheeks as B'Elanna put a protective arm round his shoulder and glared at the Doctor and the Captain.

"He has a point. We were all on the holodeck. And what ever it was hit them at the same time" B'Elanna defended her friend

"That is because at precisely 2030 hours a shipwide EM pulse on a rotating frequency was activated. Now I've had a look and I can not tell where it came from. The perpetrator has covered their tracks very well. But it seems obvious to me that it was a deliberate attempt to disrupt any and all Borg systems on board." The Doctor surmised

"OK. Tuvok find out for sure who did this. I can not ignore a direct and obviously targeted attack on members of my crew." on seeing her security chief nod and depart to begin his investigation she turned to the Doctor "So what is their prognosis?"

"They're going to be fine. Luck was on their side. B'Elanna and Harry brought them to me promptly so I was able to cease the discharge in their bodies and repair all the damage. I do have to say though Captain. It must be taken as attempted murder. If these two ladies had been alone at the time then I would not have been able to treat them so quickly. They would most certainly have lost their lives." he said gravely

"Understood Doctor.B'Elanna. Harry. You will both be required to keep this under your hat until the investigation is complete. Do you understand?"

"Yes Captain" Harry's tear stained face replied

B'Elanna merely nodded and turned her back to the room. Once again gazing at Annika. "He wont get away with it this time Nikka" she whispered to the former drones prone form.

"No he wont B'Elanna" Janeway replied giving the young half Klingon a sympathetic smile she turned and exited sickbay.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days had passed since the attack. Kate had woken up only a few hours afterward. Not having as many Borg systems as her mother, and them not being as vital to her survival had merely caused a 'brainstorm'. The Doctor had prescribed anti-seizure medication and discharged the young woman to her quarters after an extra night's observation. Annika however had slipped into a coma. She'd suffered a bleed on the brain during the seizure she had experienced and consequently it was taking longer for her body to recover.

B'Elanna had hardly left the blond's side during the whole time. Sometimes pacing angrily. Sometimes sobbing uncontrollably. But most of the time she sat next to Annika. Staring off into space holding the woman's hand as if formulating some great battle plan in order to rescue her Nikka. It was during one of B'Elanna's breakdown moments that Annika finally came round. "Doc you have to do something! I.. I.. just make her better!" Annika heard B'Elanna's voice resonating with emotions she'd never heard in the young woman.

Shifting position slightly Annika fought the effects of the sedative. She desperately wanted to sooth the half Klingon. Feeling B'Elanna's presence move next to her she heard B'Elanna whispering encouragement to her "Hey.. Nikka come on sweetie. Come back to me" B'Elanna whispered with a slight hiccup in her voice.

Forcing her eyes open a vision of the tear stained face of B'Elanna came into view. Not really quite with it Annika threw her arm up and around B'Elanna's neck, pulling the half Klingon's lips down to meet hers in a passion fueled kiss, before unconsciousness claimed her again.

Looking in shock and amazement at the woman on the biobed beneath her B'Elanna's hand flew up to her lips "Kahless" she breathed. If that kiss was anything to go on Annika did feel the same way she did.

"Yes..Well" the Doctor huffed bringing B'Elanna back to sickbay with a jolt. Glaring evilly at the doctor for daring to be put out by Annikas actions she stepped back so that the holographic man could better scan Annika. "She seems to be out of the woods. One more night of monitoring and I think I can safely say. Thanks to my expertise of course. That she will make a full recovery."

"Why don't you put that expertise to finding out who did this to her!" B'Elanna growled out throwing the holographic doctor across sickbay.

"Lieutenant Torres!" Janeway's voice traveled across sickbay causing the petite engineer to turn and growl at her instead.

"Not to worry Captain. Just another trademark mood swing from our resident half Klingon" the doctor bustled as her brushed invisible dust off himself. "Two days of little sleep and not eating will have that effect. I take it you have apprehended our resident Borg hater then?"

"Haters. It appears that it was a collaboration of people" Janeway grimaced

"What?.. Who?" B'Elanna ground out. That kiss had sent her all off kilter and she was no longer in control of her emotions.

"You'll find out at the staff meeting Lieutenant. I'm concerned that if I tell you now you'll do something we'll all regret" Janeway spoke gently to her wayward chief engineer.

Seeing the younger woman sag and start sobbing again, Janeway crossed sickbay and put her arms round B'Elanna. She knew the two women had become friends since Annika's return to Voyager. But in all honesty she hadn't realized they'd gotten this close. It disturbed her to see the normally strong warrior woman sobbing uncontrollably. The culprits would pay dearly for this. Suddenly B'Elanna shoved Janeway from her. "Why are you trying to comfort me? You're as bad as the rest of them" B'Elanna began to wave her arms frantically around, pacing up and down "You!... You!.." she growled, pointing in Janeways face "You left her in a cargo bay! You made her wear those damn biosuits! You put him!" B'Elanna pointed an accusing finger at the Doctor "take charge of her development! If it wasn't for you.. singling her out.. this would never have happened!" collapsing to her knees B'Elanna sobbed harder as the EMH pressed a hypospray to her neck, before lifting the now unconscious woman onto a biobed.

"I've sedated her. The level of distress she was getting to was unacceptable." The Doctor explained to Janeway who merely stood there in shock.

"She's right though isn't she?" Janeway breathed out quietly. "I didn't exactly give her the best start did I?" not really asking. Moving to the former drone she gazed down at her prone form. Regret filling her at her previous actions. She'd treated a vulnerable young woman as a piece of property. Not considering her feelings and thoughts. No wonder Annika had butted heads with her so often. She'd merely been trying to assert her independence. Sighing Janeway turned to the Doctor "I'll be in my ready room. Keep me informed" on seeing the Doctors nod she turned and exited sickbay. She had a lot to think about.

0700 hours the next morning the Doctor pressed a hypospray to B'Elanna's neck "Rise and shine Lieutenant" he greeted cheerfully

"What?.."

"Not a morning person I see. I sedated you Lieutenant. You got yourself into a very stressed state" The Doctor continued

Looking over at Annika, the events of the previous day filtered back to her "Oh Kahless I balled out the Captain" B'Elanna groaned

"Indeed you did. I doubt anything would come of it though B'Elanna. She didn't seem angry" The holographic man reassured her. "now shall we wake miss Hansen? I think she's had enough beauty sleep for 3 days don't you" he added pressing a hypospray to Annika's neck as B'Elanna moved to join him by the woman's side.

Groaning Annika opened her eyes before closing them tightly again "B'Elanna..."

"I'm here. Just take your time. You've been unconscious for 3 days" B'Elanna spoke softly

"Did you once again hit me with Voyager? I ache all over" Annika grimaced and squinted up at B'Elanna's puffy face. Evidently the half Klingon had been crying.

"You were 'hit' with an EM pulse Lieutenant. But you will be fine. Another day of bedrest and you'll be all clear for duty. B'Elanna I'm releasing you from duty for a further day on compassionate grounds. I want you to take care of Annika. Make sure she eats and rests. She's not completely out of the woods yet"

"Kate!" Annika sat bolt upright with a painful groan "I can't hear her. Is she functioning?"

"She's fine Miss Hansen. She recovered quicker than you did. I imagine she is in engineering" the Doctor huffed

"What do you mean you can't hear her" B'Elanna asked causing more huffing from the Doctor

"Our cortical connection... It seems to have been broken" Annika looked into pools of deep brown radiating concern.

"Your cortical connection to Kate has indeed been severed. Not surprising really considering that's how we severed you from the collective in the first place. Your connection with Kate was no where near as strong" The Doctor informed the two women rather tactlessly

"Are you OK?" B'Elanna asked, seeing confusion in the blue pools she'd come to love.

"Yes. I am fine. It is just... disconcerting" Annika let out frowning.

"Well it would be I guess. Are you hungry? Fancy dinner at mine?" B'Elanna asked tentatively

"That would be acceptable. Thank you Lanna. Doctor am I free to go?" Annika asked not really caring about the response. She'd leave anyway.

"Yes Lieutenant Hansen. You are free to go. Just report back to me this evening. Relax. Both of you. And I'll see you later" he turned his back on the pair as they exited sickbay.

Neither woman spoke on their way to B'Elanna's quarters. Both lost in their own musings on what had happened. It was only when they were inside and sat down that B'Elanna finally let out what was on her mind. "Annika..."

Smiling the blond looked at B'Elanna expectantly. "Um... do you remember waking up briefly in sickbay yesterday?" She had to know if the kiss was intentional. She also had to make sure it was intended for her.

"Not really. Why?" Annika frowned the last thing she remembered before waking up today was being on the holodeck.

"Oh.. Doesn't matter" B'Elanna flushed brightly "What do you fancy for dinner?"

[You on a plate?] Annika thought to herself before pushing it down. Now was not the time. "I don't know. You choose" she said and smiled at the fiery woman in front of her. God she wished she could kiss the woman but she was half Klingon. Annika knew that the first move had to come from her otherwise she'd just run. Watching the petite engineer move to the replicator she grinned even more as two bowls of chocolate ice cream appeared. She certainly knew how to treat a girl. "Thank you" she added with all sincerity as she tucked into the ice cream.

Watching as Annika ate, B'Elanna couldn't help but smile at the yum noises escaping from the woman's lips. She loved to see her happy. "So you and Kate are no longer connected. I know it must feel odd but what are your thoughts on it?' B'Elanna asked

Sighing Annika considered her answer. "On the one hand it disturbs me. Kate is my daughter and the connection has always facilitated my protection of her. On the other. She is a grown woman, perfectly capable of looking after herself. And.." she blushed furiously "It does aid both of our privacy. It's just..."

"It doesn't stop you worrying" B'Elanna finished nodding in understanding.

"Exactly. However I believe we will both adapt quite readily to these changes. B'Elanna.. Why do you look as if you have spent the last three days crying?" Annika asked, blunt as always

"I.. er.." B'Elanna stared down at her ice cream "I thought I was gonna lose you" she admitted quietly

Placing both their bowls on the table and pulling an unresisting half Klingon into a fierce embrace Annika gently scolded the woman "And you thought I would benefit from awakening to you having a breakdown?"

B'Elanna closed her eyes and melted into the hug. Breathing deeply she caught Annika's scent and before she could stop herself she looked deeply into eyes that haunted her every thought. A growl rose up in her throat startling her and she lept away from the blond woman as if burnt "Nikka.. I can't.. I don't want to hurt you.." she stood staring at the object of her desires. The last thing B'Elanna wanted was to scare the woman with her warrior side.

Standing, Annika crossed the room and stood once more in front of B'Elanna "B'Elanna I am aware of your Klingon nature." she said gently as the smaller woman flinched away from her walking backwards until the bulkhead impeded her progress. "I am also aware that you feel the same way I do.."

"Oh.. And what way is that?" B'Elanna countered, chin in the air defiantly

"I love you B'Elanna Torres.. Now will you just stop fighting it and kiss me!" Annika pouted but before she could add anything else, B'Elanna had reacted. Spinning them both round so that Annika's back was against the wall where she proceeded to kiss the stunning former drone senseless. B'Elanna projected all her desire into that one kiss, losing herself to a world of pure sensation. She felt Annika's nail's scrape down her back and groaned against her. Finally breaking the kiss when her body demanded that she needed oxygen.

"Kahless I love you too Annika Hansen" B'Elanna panted out before dragging Annika to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is where I let my filthy mind run free so I published it as a stand alone piece rated M. If you do not wish your mind to be tainted by my filth the skip to chapter 10, the story will still make sense. If you are under 18, F/F sex is illegal where you are or it just ain't your thing. Skip to chapter 10. If not and you want your filthy kicks too. Click the link below ;-) Be warned though, the plot has taken a vacation. And it's full of hot Klingon sex (Oh My!). I did warn you...

.net/s/6405325/1/ 


	10. Chapter 10

At 0900 hours Annika Hansen and B'Elanna Torres walked into the morning staff meeting holding hands. Sitting down next to each other they smirked at the reactions they were getting.

"Good Lord..." Janeway breathed at seeing her two favorite crew members. Both had identical bite wounds on their left cheek and B'Elanna seemed to be sporting a sizable love bite running from just below her right ear to disappear under the uniform of her collar. Annika sported similar marks, although not so noticeable on both sides of her neck. Raising her hand as she saw Annika about to explain she added "I don't want to know.. I really don't want to know" before shaking her head. She knew Klingon's were.. rough.. But it looked to her as if the pair had been fighting. "I have called this meeting to discuss the discipline for the 5 crew members involved in the attack on Ensign and Lieutenant Hansen"

"So who was it?" B'Elanna asked in a cold voice laced with danger. Her hand unconsciously tightening it's hold on Annika's. To think, she almost lost the woman she loved before she got a chance to tell her how she felt.

"As I said 5 crew members were involved. I'm not going to tell you who" raising her hand as B'Elanna began to protest "You are not the only member of crew to be put out by the actions of a few Lieutenant. A great number of people have come to care for both Annika and Kate.." Janeway drove on "Now. As the Doctor has made us aware. The actions of this group could have resulted in the deaths of both women targeted." seeing B'Elanna and Harry wince at this last statement caused Captain Janeway's heart to clench. "What we must now decide upon is a suitable punishment"

"How about you let me kick the Targ crap outta them" B'Elanna growled out angrily as Annika tried to calm her lover.

"I'm afraid Ensign Wildman already tried that and earnt herself a week in the Brig" Janeway replied with a force ten glare. Letting B'Elanna know that if she tried it she would no doubt end up in the brig for a longer period of time.

Whistling low B'Elanna grinned "Remind me to thank Sam when I see her"

"Indeed." Commented Tuvok "She managed to break three ribs one arm, two ankles, one nose and cause severe concussions in all three perpetrators before security could apprehend her" with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Samantha Wildman?" Annika questioned in disbelief "Naomi's mother?"

"Indeed. She is deceptively strong" Tuvok agreed

"Getting back to the point.." Janeway glared at her senior officers. She herself was silently applauding the small blond science officer. Not that she'd let on to the crew. "What would be a suitable punishment?"

"Well I believe the ringleader should be punished more severely than the rest" Neelix chimed in. He had grown to enjoy the company of both part Borg women for different reasons. With Annika he saw a similar soul. The only one of her kind. Adopted into a family who were sometimes a little unforgiving of difference but friendly nonetheless. With Kate however, she reminded him of his sister Alixia, always smiling and finding something positive to say. And she was one hell of a pastry chef too which in Neelix's eyes could only be a good thing.

"I agree Neelix. So any suggestions?" Janeway smiled briefly at her moral officer

"Well.. How about. Withdrawing 3 months replicator and holodeck rations from all parties. 3 months confined to quarters when off duty for those who participated and.. 3 months in the Brig when off duty for the ringleader"

"Sounds good Neelix" Janeway nodded

"Indeed it is within Starfleet protocol" Tuvok agreed.

"But is it enough?" Harry asked quietly. He wanted paybacks.

"I believe it is enough. If the perpetrators wish to assail myself or Kate again then they will be tried again and this incident will be on record. It would be foolish of Tom given the circumstances" Annika spoke finally.

"How did you know Tom was involved?" Janeway asked the former Borg

"His absence on the bridge and in this meeting are indications enough Captain" Annika stated with a shrug.

Nodding her understanding Janeway closed the meeting "Well that's that then 3 months of basic for all and an additional time in the Brig for Paris" looking at her Chief Engineer and her Astrometrics officer Janeway added "I'd like to talk to you two. The rest of you. Dismissed." Watching as the rest of the crew filtered out of the small meeting room Janeway waited until they had the room to themselves "What are you two playing at?"

"Captain?" B'Elanna questioned. She couldn't really be about to ball them out for getting together could she.

"Have you both seen the state of yourselves?" Janeway emphasized pointing to her neck to indicate where she was going "You are both senior officers. I expect a little more discretion"

"uh.. I haven't looked in a mirror yet Captain.. We kinda got up late.." B'Elanna stuttered out as Annika sat there and smirked at her "oh you!.. you did mark my neck!" she said as Janeway handed her a mirror

"And your face" Annika pointed out "And your back, your arms, your legs... your br.."

"OK enough information thank you!" Janeway rolled her eyes, still the same Annika. She thought she'd save B'Elanna turning an even deeper shade of red by ending the conversation "In the future ladies. Try to be a bit more discrete in where you.. uh.. mark each other" she glared at Annika for full effect, given the evidence it was clear that it was the part Borg who had been rougher. "Get to sickbay and get the visible ones removed. I suggest you ask for a dermal regenerator too in case this happens again. Dismissed"

"Yes Captain" The two women chorused. B'Elanna still beet red and Annika still smirking

"Oh and ladies... Congratulations" Janeway smiled at them as they muttered their thanks and left the room. Sitting down she chuckled to herself. That poor girl waited nearly 30 years for that. [Goddamn Borg must have the patience of saints] she thought to herself as her thoughts drifted to the woman sat in her Brig.

With Tom Paris confined to the Brig, life on Voyager plodded along with a kind of peace. Not one of the crew were surprised when they found out about B'Elanna and Annika. In fact quite a few said how it was about time. The two women had settled into a routine, they worked the Alpha shift, meeting for lunch and occasionally, when time and location allowed it, they'd meet up all over Voyager, under the pretense of work. The evenings they either spent with Harry and Kate on the Holodeck. Or with Sam and Naomi Wildman, the latter of which had become very attached to Annika, seeing her as a surrogate Auntie. Or else they spent it together in their quarters, lazing the time away in each others arms. It was the beginning of Alpha shift, and Annika was working alongside Sam Wildman when Tom Paris walked in. "Uh.. Lieutenant Hansen.. I just wanted to apologize... My behavior was unacceptable... I didn't realize it would kill you.. I just wanted to hurt you a little.." he shifted staring at his feet as he spoke.

"Yes.. well.. No harm done. I suggest we keep away from each other from now on." Annika responded, suspicious that the helmrat might not be being sincere.

"No harm done!" Sam glared at her best friend in disbelief "He almost killed you! I for one don't know what I do without you.. Or Kat. And Naomi loves you both to death!" turning to Paris she glared evilly at him "I'd gladly go back to the brig if it meant keeping you away from her. Get back to your post crewman." she ground out, grunting as she saw the blond helmsman scarper out of the room. "You are too forgiving Nikka" she chided the woman. Annika may have been trapped on Earth for 27 years making her theoretically older. But Sam still saw the blond as her younger sister and in need of protection.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I do not think it efficient to waste my time on him" Annika smiled cheekily at her adopted sister.

Laughing Sam relented "Maybe your way is better."

"Sam.. Have you told her yet?" Annika asked broaching the subject of Captain Janeway. It was starting to irritate her that nothing was happening between the obviously hopelessly in love pair.

"No. And I don't intend to. She is the Captain and I am an Ensign. It can't happen" Sam pointed out

"It can happen. Sam she loves you. You love her. You both love Naomi. Where's the issue?" Annika said really not understanding why their positions made it so they had to deny their love.

"She's the Captain that's where the issue is. How can she expect to be objective when sending me on away missions if we are involved." Sam countered

"She is in love with you. Therefore she will not be objective whether that love is fulfilled or not" Annika argued causing the smaller blond woman to stutter

"I.. Well.." sighing Sam looked at Annika "OK Miss smarty pants you have a very good point. But I can't go round kissing the Captain"

"Indeed. But you can get her to kiss you. After all I did it to B'Elanna" Annika smirked at this last statement visions of earlier in the jefferies tube came back to her and she unconsciously ran her fingers over a bite mark on her hand.

"Maybe... So you and Lanna coming for dinner tonight? Naomi wants to try her new recipe out on you both" Sam diverted the subject knowing her friend would keep picking it up until she had done something about it.

"Just so long as it isn't Gagh. B'Elanna threw up after that" Annika laughed "A Klingon who hates Gagh.. only B'Elanna.." she said sighing happily

"Lieutenant Torres to Lieutenant Hansen" Annika's comm badge beeped

"Hansen here"

"I've just had Paris in engineering practically grovelling apologies." B'Elanna's voice sounded confused

"Indeed. He was in Astrometrics a short while ago"

"I wonder what Janeway did to him. He seemed really submissive.." B'Elanna speculated

"Indeed. I do not believe the Captain had anything to do with it though Lanna..." Annika replied regarding her second in command who looked like she wanted to be absorbed into the console she was standing in front of.

"Sam?.. What did you do to him?" B'Elanna's voice asked full of glee

"I... Well that is.. The Doctor and I.. Put a sub-dermal electrode at the back of his neck.. Anytime he thinks anything hostile towards someone else he gets a harmless.. but very painful shock" The woman muttered still looking like she wanted to hide.

"Oh Samantha Wildman... I never thought you'd have a sadistic side" B'Elanna said with approval.. "Hmmm this gives me an idea.. Torres out" she said disconnecting the comm so she could find Tom and torture him some.

Chuckling to herself Annika patted Sam on the shoulder affectionately as she left to present her report to Janeway. Little did Sam know she had actually recorded the conversation they had had about the Captain and it was now an addendum to her report. Whistling happily she strode down the corridor to the turbolift happy in the knowledge that all had turned out right. Soon her closest two friends would admit their feelings, she herself had the love of the only person she knew would be completely right for her. And Tom Paris had been given in essence, a lobotomy. And would now be forced to behave in a manner that is appropriate. She had no doubt the Doctor would remove the electrode when the positive, more desirable personality traits had ingrained themselves. Kate and Harry were planning their upcoming marriage. Yes. All was as it should be. Exiting the turbolift however Annika Hansen was confronted by a sight that haunted her nightmares..

"_We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is Futile_"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" the scream left Annika before she could stop it and she passed out, right there on the bridge.


	11. Chapter 11

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is Futile"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" the scream left Annika before she could stop it and she passed out, right there on the bridge.

Turning to see the statuesque blond collapse Captain Janeway ran to aid her friend. Kneeling beside the fallen woman she turned to face the view screen as the face of the Borg Queen appeared.

"Captain Janeway. You have something that belongs to us." the cybernetic woman spoke with a slight smile gracing her features

"We have nothing that belongs to you" Chakotay spat out before Janeway could respond

"On the contrary. That drone belongs to us" The Queen said indicating Annika's unconscious form "As does her progeny"

"We've been here before. No I'm not giving Annika to you and I'm certainly not giving Kate to you." Janeway gritted out. Of all the damn cheek "Tom get us out of here"

"Aye Captain" the helmsman responded "They are in pursuit" he added a moment later

"Figures. Tuvok. Full photon torpedo spread. On my mark. Fire!" Janeway responded as two crew members took Annika to the sickbay.

"Damage is nominal. They are still in pursuit" Tuvok responded

"Captain" Sam Wildman's voice came over the comm sounding panicked and shaken.

"What is it Ensign?" Janeway responded "Another spread of torpedo's Tuvok"

"Captain.. Kate and B'Elanna have just been transported from engineering"

"What? How?" Were all the words Janeway had time to offer before Harry interjected

"Captain... Annika has just been beamed off the ship! They are altering course"

"Tom.. Lay in a pursuit course" Janeway spluttered out before sitting in her chair. "Sam... Did they get B'Elanna intentionally?" Janeway asked, she had a feeling the half Klingon engineer had decided to make her presence known..

"No Captain she grabbed hold of Kate as they locked onto her" Sam confirmed.

"OK Thank you Sam. I need you in Astrometrics. Carey.. You'll be heading engineering for now" Turning to Chakotay she added "So what do we do?"

"Follow them and rescue our people. What else" the stoic man replied

[God he really may as well be a coffee table] Janeway thought to herself before sighing and staring out at the back-end of a Borg warp trail for what felt like the millionth time.

B'Elanna became aware of a dull green throbbing pain in the side of her head. Hissing through her teeth she rolled onto her back and groaned. "I can see why she likes you" the voice of the Borg Queen filtered into her consciousness causing B'Elanna to open her eyes. She realized she was in a holding cell. The Borg Queen stood in front of her smiling faintly in that maddeningly insane way. Getting to her feet B'Elanna became aware that Kate and Annika were also in the room. Flinching as the Queen ran her fingers across her face she fought back the nausea as the mad woman drawled on "You are indeed a perfect mate for her... Your Annika... But.. She will always be my Seven of Nine" turning the Borg Queen ran her fingers across the disgusted face of her Nikka.

"Get your filthy Borg hands off her you bitch!" B'Elanna screamed and lunged at the cybernetic woman who merely batted her to one side laughing.

"There was a time I wanted her back. I had great plans for her. She was to become my next vessel... But now" the menacing woman began to circle Kate "I have found another.. more perfect"

Raising both her eyebrows Kate eyed the madwoman in front of her "I know you. And I know the Borg. You are flawed and weak. You can not assimilate me"

"There are only 20 species we cannot assimilate. Human is not one of them" the Queen responded looking half offended half delighted.

"Can you assimilate Borg?" Kate asked

"I... We.. That is a question we shall have to discover the answer to" the queen replied, momentarily flummoxed "I shall do this myself... As I did with your mother"

"You Borg Psychobitch!" B'Elanna screamed before lunging again

Catching the petite half Klingon by the throat she lifted B'Elanna from the floor "You.. will make a fine addition to my unimatrix B'Elanna.. Seven of Nine always has had good taste.. Usually Klingon's are.. too emotional to be anything other than tactical drones... But you.. you are different... You will watch me assimilate these two before you yourself are assimilated" turning her head to look at Kate's face as she assimilated her.

Screaming as the assimilation tubules entered her neck Kate flailed for a minute before collapsing to the floor. Clutching her head she screamed again "The voices... too many!... Can't.. !". Kate flung herself onto her back panting, her eyes wild with terror as the queen stood above her smirking.

Annika had started forward but out of nowhere two drones grabbed her, restraining her as she fought to get to her daughter and her lover "Kate! Lanna! No! Get your hands off me! Let me go!"

Suddenly Kate stilled where she lay, her blue eyes turning black as her pupils dilated. Standing up she looked directly at the Queen as implants erupted on her face. "Put her down..." she said coldly, indicating B'Elanna.

"You are strong...However... You will not resist much longer" the Queen simpered, smiling lecherously at the young woman, still dangling B'Elanna in the air who by now looked as if she were about to pass out.

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN!" Kate shouted, shaking with rage as the Queens hand released B'Elanna.

Looking at her hand as if it had betrayed her the Queen simply said "How..."

"I have taken control... Seems being born to a freed drone gave me some.. ah.. advantages" Kate replied coolly. Turning she regarded the drones restraining her mother for a second before they dropped to the floor unconscious.

"You can not do that!" the Queen shouted. Tilting her head a little she glared at Kate before twenty or so drones rounded the corner.

"looks like I just did" the young woman replied as the troop of drones collapsed before they had even reached the holding cell.

Moving to kneel beside B'Elanna while Kate distracted the Queen, Annika asked "Are you alright Lanna?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Although I'm gonna have to ask the Doc about this when we get back... Fascinating, Kat's in control of the Borg" B'Elanna said gazing at the two women

Turning to B'Elanna Kate said "That is not necessary. I can explain... Long ago the people of a number of planets were struck down by a terrible disease for which no cure could be found... In an ingenious operation, a scientist, Doctor Mynzek, placed the sufferers in suspended animation and established a research base near the event horizon of a black hole." Pausing Kate regarded the Queen who snapped out

"What good is a history lesson? Why do you not explain how you have come to take over MY collective?" the cybernetic woman looked more flustered than either Annika or B'Elanna had ever seen.

Raising her eyebrows Kate replied "It is necessary and you know that Danzek" before continuing with her story "Anyway...Mynzek sent star ships out via a series of wormholes to capture subjects and run experiments on them in the search for a cure. He used the gravitational time dilation effect of the black hole so that he could coordinate centuries of research that was being conducted on the ships, which for those on the base, took only days. Mynzek's daughter, Danzek." Kate indicated the Queen, who's eyes began popping out of her head in fury "was the guinea pig for these experiments. On one of the ships, integrated with technology and biological components from numerous races, Danzek became immensely powerful... Following the experiment she returned to the station... She was controlling a group of cybernetically enhanced test subjects similar to herself. After a brief confrontation the station was destroyed... Danzek, now queen of her subjects, escaped through a wormhole which was affected by the temporal distortion generated by the exploding station and as a result... She landed here in the Delta Quadrent thousands of years ago... Danzek.. until now was the only Borg without an emotional inhibitor."

"Oh Kahless that means...When she tried to assimilate you the nanoprobes didn't give you one.. you merely having a cortical node was enough for them to bypass creating one.. the presence of the node means that the nanoprobes think the inhibitor is already in place!" B'Elanna was getting excited now, pacing back and forth her mind went into overdrive "That's it!.. That's why she has never turned into a drone.. Of course it makes sense... By trying to assimilate you... she actually created a true equal.. not simply someone she allowed greater autonomy like your Mom!"

"Would that mean... I would also have taken over? Seeing as you.. bypassed mine.." Annika frowned

"No." Kate replied simply "The result of your assimilation would most likely be that the emotional inhibitor would be repaired. Although having access to the entire collective knowledge.. I do know that you were never completely without emotion.. Nor is any Human.. We seem to have.. abilities.. that although usually latent.. prevent full disconnection of emotion."

"That's why you were able to take over her function!" B'Elanna declared triumphantly, punching the air.

"Indeed" Kate replied

"So what happens now?" B'Elanna asked

"Well... I have already dampened her influence so it is nominal" Kate glanced at the Queen who was looking like a child about to have a tantrum "I have also ordered all of the collective's vessels to the unicomplex to await further orders. I think perhaps it is time to beam over to Voyager. I need to speak to Janeway. I think I need some advice."

Nodding in agreement Annika and B'Elanna looked at the Queen, sulking in the corner. "What about her?" Annika asked

"We will confine her to Voyagers brig while I speak with the Captain" Kate said coming to a decision, she was not foolish enough to think she could handle this on her own. Tilting her head to one side Kate concentrated for a moment before the trio materialized on the bridge of Voyager. Much to the Captains shock.

From his security console Tuvok spoke "Captain. The Borg Queen appears to have materialized in the Brig"

Staring agape at the new Borg Queen, Janeway frowned momentarily before adjusting herself. "I think.. Perhaps.. A meeting is in order. All senior staff to the briefing room.. Now!" she said marching off in the direction of Voyagers meeting room. Gods be damned if she wouldn't need a vat of coffee after this.

Shrugging to Annika B'Elanna grabbed her love's hand and followed. Kate however hung back, waiting for Harry who had crossed the bridge to her "You ok?" he asked kissing his fiancee.

"Yeah.. I think so.. I'll be cool when we have this sorted" Kate smiled at the Ensign. She suddenly felt the old familiar butterflies in her stomach that had dominated their first few weeks together. Grabbing his hand they traveled in the wake of the Captain and the rest of the senior staff.


	12. Chapter 12

As everyone sat around the conference room table Janeway paced up and down in front of the comm screen situated on the wall before Kate handed her a cup of extra strong Colombian coffee. Calming down, the auburn haired woman sat down with a sigh. "Alright. Explanations" she stated, she was fed up, she had a damn migraine and she didn't think she could take any more shocks for the foreseeable future. It was evident to her that Kate had taken over the collective. What wasn't evident however was why the young woman was still in control of her faculties and how on earth it had happened.

As Kate explained once again, how the Borg came into being, and how she had retained full autonomy where others hadn't, the atmosphere in the room took on a tense feel. When she was finished the room was stony silent. It was Harry who spoke first "So are you saying that the Borg Queen is thousands of years old?"

"Yes.. And No. Danzek.. The original Borg queen has died several hundred times. Or should I say.. Her body has died. Her consciousness has been transferred roughly every 70 years or so to different 'vessels'. The new vessel is prepared, having different implants and greater autonomy than a normal drone. Such examples can be seen in Locutus, Data and my mother. In fact, any drone in unimatrix zero one could become a new vessel" Kate explained. "The Question is.. What do we do now?" she added looking around the table.

"I am curious. You do not appear to have gone.. 'power mad' like the original Queen" Tuvok noted

That's because I come from a federation hierarchy" she smiled "I may be.. Captain of the Borg.. But feasibly.. Within Starfleet.. I would not outrank any of you. Plus I am strong enough to admit I need help" Kate smiled at Tuvok who, although faintly surprised nodded in acceptance of Kate's statement. It was logical that the daughter of Annika Hansen would understand the concept of experienced wisdom as opposed to learned wisdom.

"Plus I don't really want to be responsible for thousands of lives... You know.. I can hear them when they die..." Tears welled up in her eyes ".. It hurts" she whispered, looking down as tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

"Ok.. So what are our options?"

"We could disconnect both Kate and the Queen.." B'Elanna suggested "Maybe the collective will sort of fall apart if there's no Queen"

"The collective entity known as the Borg has gotten so large it is fairly automatous. Plus it is likely they will merely designate a new Queen. And this one will be programmed. No true individuality." Kate replied

"Perhaps tricking the vinculum to go offline" Chakotay suggested

"It has fail-safes to prevent such an occurrence" Kate, Annika and B'Elanna all spoke in unison.

Ideas flowed back and forth across the table only to be dismissed by either engineer, Borg Queen or former Borg. Captain Janeway merely sat there, a grim look on her face. She was thinking about the events of the last few months and how they had gotten to be there. The Borg attempted once again to assimilate Earth in the past. Going earlier than previously, to the 21st century. Voyager had pursued them through their trans-warp conduit and through the temporal vortex. Annika had been aboard the Delta Flier attempting to keep them within the wake of the sphere. At some point in the pursuit the Delta Flier was lost. Annika being thrown a few years further into Earths past. Voyager succeeded in destroying the sphere. They had reconfigured the ship for a temporal jump using Annika's knowledge.. from the Borg no less.. Annika had Kate while 'waiting' to catch up to Voyager. Kate becomes the new Borg Queen. [now this is where the predestination paradox comes into play...] she thought to herself. Kate goes back in time using borg knowledge and stops Danzek before she becomes powerful. Thereby causing the Borg to never have existed. Thereby Kate wouldn't exist because the Borg wouldn't exist, Annika would never have been assimilated. Nor would she travel back due to the Borg. Thousands of species would never have been assimilated. Captain Janeway knew her namesake. She would sacrifice herself for those faceless nameless beings. She would give her mother a normal childhood. She would give her back her life. Janeway wondered what the alternate Annika Hansen would be like. Would she even be aboard Voyager? It didn't matter, Annika would have lived. Looking up she became aware that the room had gone silent and every officer was looking at her. An unconscious message passed between her and Kate. {Perhaps Braxton should have called it the Katherine factor] she thought wryly to herself.

"Predestination Paradox..." Kate said with a determined look crossing her face.

"No..." Annika started

"Kahless you can't Kate!" B'Elanna finished and they looked at each other. Neither wanted a life without their daughter.

"I can. And I will. you wont even remember me I will never have existed" Kate said bluntly. It didn't matter if she hurt anyone's feelings right now. She had to get back to the cube and take a sphere to the past. Once she sorted this problem, no one would remember her being inconsiderate. Her mind made up she transported herself back to the Borg cube and launched a sphere. Janeway ran out of the meeting room and yelled for helm to pursue and comms to hail.

Punching and kicking her chair as helm informed her that warp engines had been disabled Janeway swore causing every crew member to avoid looking at the fuming redhead.

Annika finally materialized in the path of Danzeks ship having spent 20 years searching the time lines for her, following rumor after rumor. Hailing the ship she addressed the already power hungry young woman. "May I beam aboard?"

Raising her left eyebrow Danzek regarded the cyborg woman on her view screen. One like her. Powerful. In charge of her own collective of drones. Her ship however and her collective. Were much more powerful than hers. She knew the woman could destroy her outright. "You may.." she acquiesced. Perhaps she could trick the woman into being assimilated into her collective.

Kate appeared in front of the future Queen of the Borg empire. "Danzak I have come a long way to find you. You were most illusive."

The cybernetic woman simply looked at the woman in front of her waiting patiently to explain herself.

"I am here.. To propose an alliance" Kate lied. Her plan was to get Danzek to connect assimilate herself her drones and her technology into that of the future Borgs. And then Kate would self destruct. Killing them all. She didn't feel guilty about the deaths though. 'the lives of the few are worth the lives of the many' repeating in her head like a mantra. Starfleet to the last, she would close the paradox loop knowing that if anyone could remember her, she had died with honor.

"Explain the nature of the alliance" Danzak demanded

"I propose you allow my drones to assimilate your vessel and your drones. Linking them to the hive mind." Raising her hand to halt a protest she continued "I do not wish for you to be assimilated. We will be equals. I have been wandering as this longer than you child. This you can see. Loneliness is weakness. Weakness is imperfection. We must rectify the imperfection."

Regarding the older woman in front of her Danzak considered her options. The woman had not threatened her. In fact she could hardly believe this woman was in control of her collective. How could she do it being so.. Emotional. Yes she would comply with this 'alliance' and once linked to the hive mind. She would take over. She was sure she could overpower this mild mannered woman. "I will comply" she stated with a nod.

It took 3 days to assimilate Danzak's ship and drones and integrate them into the structure of the sphere. Danzak seemed at points over eager to be connected and Kate had to keep reminding her that it couldn't be done until all components were assimilated otherwise Danzak would not gain equal control. Another lie, but one that kept the woman from losing it all together. Kate knew she had made the right decision when she saw the power hungry look in the girls eyes. When the time finally came for Danzak to be joined Kate activated her assimilation tubules for the first and only time. "What... are you doing?" terror rose in Danzak's voice.

"I am saving you from yourself." Kate stated as the Borg sphere exploded into thousands of pieces.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres threw the hypospanner through the air, only for it to be caught by a woman's neatly manicured hand.

"That's the fifth time this week! I swear you're out to kill me" Lieutenant Annika Hansen rose an eyebrow at the Chief engineer daring her to argue back

"Don't start Hansen! Just don't start!" B'Elanna growled at the stunning blond lieutenant. B'Elanna had had a crush on the woman since their two crew were stranded in the Delta Quadrant. The woman was brilliant, funny, fiery in an aloof kinda way. And stunningly beautiful. She designed and installed the astrometrics lab that Voyager had to thank for getting them out of a whole host of trouble. But try as she might B'Elanna could not show her feeling because she knew if she were rejected by the woman she'd never really recover. She knew they belonged together.

Rolling her eyes Annika sighed "Why are you always in a mood with me woman? You drive me crazy you know that" she said and marched out of engineering not realizing she still had B'Elannas hypospanner in her hand.

Storming out of engineering after the woman intent on getting her tool back, B'Elanna growled in frustration at the woman's ability to make her life difficult. Seeing Annika about to enter the turbolift, B'Elanna set out at a run. Colliding with the blond woman and ramming her into the wall.

"What the.." Annika began but as B'Elanna's lips touched hers she lost all sense of rational thought. Eventually breaking the kiss when the need for air became too much she panted out "I hope I don't have to wait another for years for more!" grinning at B'Elanna before claiming her lips once more.

As the turbolift doors opened the two women heard Captain Janeway's voice say "Oh my..." Turning round they saw their Captain had fainted.

Tapping her comm Annika said "Hansen to the Doctor"

"Doctor here"

"Were on deck 8 outside turbo lift 4. Captain Janeway has fainted... We need coffee stat" Annika said as B'Elanna started snickering.


End file.
